NEWBORN
by kizzymouse
Summary: Bella has been changed by Edward, rather than die in childbirth. She wakes up a vicious newborn! How will she and her family cope with the change? This story tells the tale of what life would have been like if Bella hadn't become such a great vampire!


_**I wrote this after reading Breaking Dawn for like the 3rd or 4th time and I thought to myself "What if Bella hadn't become such a great vampire after all?" All characters (apart from Etienne) are borrowed from Stephenie Meyer. Thank you for Twilight Stephenie, you inspired me to start writing again! **_

Title: **NEWBORN**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: kizzymouse  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Supernatural/Fantasy  
Published: 10-07-10, Updated: 10-07-10  
Chapters: 22, Words: 24,397

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**NEW BORN**

Bella has been changed into a vampire by Edward after being on the brink of death as she gave birth to their daughter. But all has not gone to plan and she wakes up to her new life a vicious newborn vampire. Full of blood lust and rage, how will she cope with her new life? This story tells the tale of what life would have been like if Bella hadn't become such a great vampire after all. We begin the story with the words of Stephenie Meyer...

**PROLOGUE**

_My heart took off, beating like helicopter blades, the sound almost a single sustained note; it felt like it would grind through my ribs. The fire flared up in the center of my chest, sucking the last remnants of the flames from the rest of my body to fuel the most scorching blaze yet. The pain was enough to stun me, to break through my iron grip on the stake. My back arched, bowed as if the fire was dragging me upward by my heart. I allowed no other piece of my body to break rank as my torso slumped back to the table. It became a battle inside me—my sprinting heart racing against the attacking fire. Both were losing. The fire was doomed, having consumed everything that was combustible; my heart galloped toward its last beat. The fire constricted, concentrating inside that one remaining human organ with a final, unbearable surge. The surge was answered by a deep, hollow-sounding thud. My heart stuttered twice, and then thudded quietly again just once more. There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine._

_For a moment, the absence of pain was all I could comprehend._

_And then I opened my eyes and gazed above me in wonder._

_(copyright Stephenie Meyer Chapter 19 - "Burning" Breaking Dawn page 287)_

**CHAPTER ONE**

THE THIRST

BELLA CULLEN:

I could see everything so clearly it was as if a veil had been lifted from my eyes. Eyes which were once chocolate brown and human. I now saw the world through a red haze, my new vampire eyes seeing things in minute and glorious detail. From my crouched position in the corner, where I had propelled myself from the bed; I could see every mote of dust, every grain of wood on the floorboards, each and every detail multiplied a thousand times.

I looked up to see the Cullen's staring at me intently. All of them poised to see what I would do next. They were even more beautiful, strange and terrifying than I had previously thought. Edward's face was simply stunning, how could I have thought he was just beautiful before? He was perfection, sheer perfection. He kept his steady gaze on me, his topaz eyes boring into mine. I heard a deep growling snarl and realized it had come from me; the sound was completely foreign yet felt absolutely natural at the same time.

I heard a thrumming sound coming from another room downstairs like the delicate beating of butterfly wings. The sound was enticing and I focused on it entirely, oblivious to Edward softly calling my name. "Bella, Bella love. How do you feel?"

Although I registered his words I could not concentrate on the syllables. All I could hear was the delicate thrumming noise. Another low growl issued forth from my clenched jaws as the noise drove into the deepest center of my brain, making me feel so strange and overcome. It took another second or two for my new vampire senses to realize that the only sensation I was feeling so completely was thirst. A deep longing thirst. The beating noise intensified and I knew I had to find the source of this thing which had become my universe. The Cullen's, even Edward, meant nothing to me, I only wanted to quench this burning thirst which tore through my throat and stomach.

I flew through the air in a blur and was out of the room and downstairs before anyone could stop me in a flash of speed and light. I zoomed in on the noise which was penetrating my brain so intensely. It came from the small sleeping form in the wicker basket placed on the floor next to the grand white piano.

I growled again as my hands flew out and reached into the basket. I heard Edward scream "No Bella! That's our daughter! Renesmee! "

But his words meant nothing to me in my quest to cool this burning thirst and hunger. Before I could reach into the basket and snatch this warm meal I heard another loud beating sound and smelled something so delicious I felt venom flood my mouth as I turned around quickly. A very human Jacob Black was rushing towards me his face contorted with rage and fear. His arms were outstretched as he reached out to push me away. I growled and lunged at him, my new vampire teeth sinking through his neck; feeling the delicious taste of blood flow down my throat. I gave myself up to the sweet pleasure as Jacob's body slumped against me in submission. I moaned in pleasure, but it was short lived as I felt strong arms pulling me away.

"Bella NO!" Edward screamed his voice full of fear and anguish.

Through my red haze I saw Jacob on the floor, moaning in pain his hand clutching the wound I had made. The sight of the luscious scarlet blood was driving me crazy and I used my new found strength to pull away from Edward's arms. I flew at Jacob again just as Carlisle was frantically sucking at the wound, desperately trying to remove the venom from Jacob's veins before it reached his heart. This time I was stopped by four strong arms. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper held onto me tightly. I snarled and growled and tried to wrench myself free.

"Jasper, please try to calm her," Alice begged.

"I'm trying!" he shouted desperately.

My rage and thirst was all consuming and I did not care if I hurt these humans or vampires. I felt nothing as I watched Carlisle trying to save Jacob's life. All I wanted was the blood. The smell of it was driving me crazy with desire. Carlisle scooped Jacob's lifeless form up into his arms and flew out of the door disappearing quickly into the night. I howled with frustration and my intense need which had to be satisfied.

Alice scooped up the infant from the basket and also disappeared as quickly as a flash. The bundle was my daughter? I could not comprehend that fact at the moment. I struggled and wrenched myself away from my captors, their strength proving to be no match for mine. I turned to face them through the red haze covering my eyes. They looked scared and confused.

"Why did Alice not see this happening?" Edward asked, his voice torn with emotion.

I growled at them all and turning quickly I flew out of the door and into the cold starlit night. Only one thought invaded my brain.

_I must have blood. I must feed. Blood. Blood. Blood!_

**CHAPTER TWO**

NO REGRETS

EDWARD CULLEN:

I stared out of the window as the sun rose in the deep pink morning sky. My still heart ached and longed for my love, my wife, my reason for existing. I knew deep down I should have prepared myself for this outcome; but I truly believed Bella was special, that she would have made the perfect vampire straight away. I thought her motherly instincts would take over and she would only want to care for her daughter.

I did not expect this; she desired to kill her own flesh and blood and physically harm her best friend? Incomprehensible! This was not the Bella I knew and adored. I totally accept that this is my fault. I stupidly thought we could have a sexual relationship; I truly didn't believe Bella could or would get pregnant. Gosh I sound like a silly naive human boy! But I wasn't human, I was vampire. And now so was she, thanks to me. I always worried I would hurt her by being intimate, but I never dreamed she would become pregnant. At first I was horrified by it all, the baby was killing her and eventually it did. There was never any choice. I had to change Bella or lose her.

But you have to understand – I couldn't live without her. She is my life, my soul, my heart. If she had died I would have brought death upon myself somehow. She had to exist; I had to change her. Now she was a vicious strong newborn; the very thing we feared for her. Bella and I had talked about this situation loads and we thought we could cope. But that was before. Before she became pregnant with our daughter. But how could I have regrets when my beautiful Bella still lived? And she was stunningly, breathtakingly beautiful as a fledgling even though she was now a dangerous predator.

To see Bella lurching towards Renesmee with evil intent was more than I could bear. My daughter was the most precious beautiful creature made from the pure love I shared with her Mother. Bella hadn't even gotten a chance to meet her, to hold her, to see how truly wonderful our little hybrid was. If I could cry I would be weeping bitter sad tears right now. I feared what Bella would do out there by herself. Where did she go? What happened last night when she left? I tried to track her, to follow her scent but I lost it a few miles past the Canadian border. I howled at the full moon with frustration when I realized I had lost her. The pain was unbearable and I was at a loss what to do next.

Renesmee had captured my heart as soon as I had gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. She was an angel; not the demon I had feared. Even though her birth had caused Bella's human death, all I could possibly feel for her was pure love. Bella was going to be changed anyways as we'd decided, it was just much sooner than I'd expected and under extreme circumstances.

I still hadn't totally come around to that idea as I hated the thought of taking away my Bella's soul. But I had resigned myself to the fact that one day she would be like me and my family. All through our honeymoon I realized that she actually was enjoying being human with all the emotions, feelings and sensations which accompanied that, especially since we had become lovers. Now our world had been turned upside down with the appearance of a baby and Bella becoming a newborn; a terrible, strong vicious newborn.

I paced up and down my thoughts consumed with worry for my wife. Where was she? What had she done? Why couldn't I track her? Alice couldn't "see" her either. This was a disaster. I had to find her! But where to look? She could be anywhere. A newborn relies on instinct only and is driven by thirst for human blood. Without guidance she would easily become a heartless monster, an evil killing machine. I just did not know what to do and it was tearing me apart, my still heart felt as if it would shatter into a million pieces.

I heard a soft mewling sound as I turned to find Rosalie with my daughter in her arms. Renesmee's perfect little face peeped out from the safety of Rosalie's arms. Even though she was only a few days old she was already dazzling. I took my baby daughter from Rosalie and held onto her tightly, whispering words of love against the soft skin of her rosy cheek. "I love you so much sweet baby," I cooed.

She gurgled happily and touched a small finger to my temple. I gasped as images flooded my mind. I saw the world through my baby's eyes. I saw how terrifying Bella had appeared as she swooped down to snatch Renesmee; I saw in horror as Jacob lay bleeding and dying on the floor; I felt all the love she had for both Bella and I as she watched me struggle to contain her Mother. I felt her fear, terror and confusion at Bella's behaviour. I felt her deep sorrow at Jacob's pain. Jacob Black had imprinted on my baby daughter, something which I wasn't altogether happy about to say the least, but they seemed to have a strong bond already.

Then she "showed" me Jacob lying in bed upstairs, although weak he lit up like a candle when Rosalie had taken her to visit him. Her pure joy at Jacob being alive and unharmed except for a crescent shaped wound on his neck where Bella had bitten him. Carlisle had saved him by sucking out the venom, but in doing so Carlisle had also helped Jacob to heal. Venom was a double edged sword. Jacob had a good immune system anyways being a shape-shifter. Renesmee showed me other pictures of Jacob and her; Jacob tickling her, Jacob feeding her a bottle of blood; Jacob singing her to sleep. It was amazing: my precious baby had a very special talent. Finally she moved her finger from my temple and the visions subsided.

Rosalie nodded and smiled at me, "So, now you know what Renesmee can do. Edward, isn't she amazing!" Rosalie gushed.

I kissed my daughter's head and gazed at her in wonder. She was now curled up against my shoulder sleeping soundly.

"Oh Rose! If anything good has come out of this then it must be this amazing creature here! She is the most precious sweet thing! But Rose, I'd do anything to have Bella back! I'm going crazy here," I wailed with anguish.

Rosalie sighed and gently took Renesmee from me. She didn't say anything. I knew she had never wanted Bella to be changed. I also knew she would do her best to kill Bella if she ever tried to hurt Renesmee again. I slumped down on the sofa my head in my hands. I wish I knew what to do. I must speak to Carlisle. He would know what I should do next. I still had no regrets about saving Bella by changing her. I loved her beyond reason and always would.

_I must find her, bring her home and show her how much I love and need her. We would get through this. We had to._

**CHAPTER THREE**

BLOODLUST

BELLA CULLEN:

Finally my thirst was sated. I didn't believe this fulfilled state would last for long though. Without the burning, raging thirst inside me I had time to reflect on the change I'd gone through. I could think semi clearly without the all empowering need to feed overwhelming my senses. The sensible rational part of me which still remained cringed inwardly with horror when I thought of the terrible things I had done tonight.

_I was a murderer._

I paced the floorboards of the old abandoned house I'd found to hide in. Dawn was arriving any minute now and I was frightened of being seen in the daylight. Could I survive in the light? What if the sun was shining? Bright red eyes and pale marble skin weren't hard to miss. I would be discovered in an instant. I needed guidance. I needed my family. That was impossible though. I was changed beyond all recognition. I was a monster. They were refined vegetarians. I was an uncouth killer. Who would soon need to do it all again. I screamed inside as my hands involuntarily clenched into hard fists and I crushed the table by the window easily; the wood crumbling and splintering into dust under my immense strength. I marvelled at how strong and invincible I felt. The blood had made me even stronger and my senses were sharp and clear. I knew my best plan of action would be to hide here until nightfall.

My thoughts wandered to my daughter. Edward had called her Renesmee just as I had suggested. I cannot remember her features. All I remember was honing in on something delicious and warm; something full of blood with a loud, strong beating heart. I did not connect this to my daughter. But I knew instinctively this was the reason the Cullen's had tried to restrain me. To stop me feeding on and killing my own daughter. I remember the taste of Jacob's blood. The completeness of feeding on him. I should feel horror but I don't. My human emotions have gone. I'm a killer now. I did hope that Jacob wasn't dead though. He was my best friend. _Was._

I couldn't think clearly, I had to though. I needed a plan. I couldn't exist here. I would stay here today hidden away from human eyes until I thought of something. I didn't need sleep now, I was wide awake and alert. I felt power running through my veins and I liked it very much. I knew I should go home and talk to my family, but I couldn't. They should not be harmed, it wasn't right. There were plenty of humans to feed on here in the city of Vancouver. I knew Edward had tried to follow me. I could smell his scent as he chased me into the woods to the border. He cried out in pain "_Bella!"_ over and over again.

Somehow I managed to evade him. I still haven't worked that one out either. He had eighty years' experience over me, how had I managed to escape him? I did not know the answers to the questions I posed myself as I sat all alone in the abandoned house. Soon night would be here. Soon I would need to feed once again.

_Bella Cullen nee Swan, newborn vampire, ruthless killer, feeder of human blood. This was my new life, whether I liked it or not._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

FASCINATION  
ETIENNE LUCIER:

My name is Etienne. My family emigrated to Canada from France in 1620. I was eighteen years old and excited to be in a vast new country. It is now 2008 and I have been on this earth for 406 years. Eighteen of those years were spent as a human. The long years since then spent as an Immortal.

Yes, I am a vampire. Perhaps one of the oldest ones to live in Canada. I do not know for sure as I do not seek out vampire company. I prefer to run solo. It's easier that way, trust me. If a vampire crossed my path I observed the creature from a distance and soon decided that they were no threat to me. I enjoyed my life in the old quarter of Vancouver. I liked this city; it was ethnically diverse so I found it easy to blend in. Originally my family settled in Quebec, where Montreal was now situated. My ancestors lived there to this day and the name Lucier was not uncommon in Montreal. My Father had been a merchant. Life had been hard in those early days of French colonization. Many settlers died early, because of harsh weather and diseases. In 1630, there were only 103 colonists living in the settlement, but by 1640, the population had reached 355. That didn't affect me though for obvious reasons.

I was changed into a vampire against my will. I was lured up a dark alleyway after a night of debauched drinking as I celebrated being a French-Canadian. She was beautiful, so beautiful. Her hair was a curly mass of auburn, her face so pale and perfect, and her red eyes boring into mine with such intensity. I felt light-headed and feverish when she gazed deep into my soul, her cool lips touching mine as she kissed me passionately. I succumbed easily. Whilst I was in a drunken state of ecstasy and bliss she bit me. As my life slipped away I felt her carry me to somewhere safe and warm. I spent what seemed like weeks in a fever, my skin burned from the inside out. It was hell. Then I awoke to this life. I was amazed at my new found strength. I was amazed by the minute detail of the world around me. It wasn't all bad. Except I couldn't ever go home.

I stayed with my maker for 100 years. I didn't know what else to do. But I found her to be sadistic and cruel and I could not stomach it any longer. I suspected she wanted to keep me with her always, as a pet, as a lover, as a companion? I don't know for sure, but I was glad to be on my own and I swore I would not let anyone else get that close to me again. I ignored the other vampires who crossed my path. I didn't let myself become attracted or attached to anyone, whether human or Immortal.

_It was easier to be alone._

That was until last night ...when I saw _her._ A beautiful vampire, but so obviously a newborn. I could tell by the way she carelessly killed innocent humans who happened to cross her path. It was sloppy to say the least. I was fascinated by her. She was stunning. She was wild and free. I remembered being that way at first; my maker had encouraged me to be like that. The wilder and more vicious the better. I gazed down from the bridge into the river below, the full moon reflected in the dark water. I thought about the vampire girl from last night and wondered what her name was. Dare I follow her again tonight? It shouldn't be too hard to find her. Not with my sharp well-honed senses.

I briefly let my maker cross my mind for a second. Sometimes I remembered her with fondness, other times I hated her with a passion. Usually the latter won. I had spotted her a few times in the long years I'd been away from her. But I'd always avoided her like the plague. She was easy to spot with her shocking red hair.

_"Ah Victoria, "_ I thought to myself with a wry smile.

_Tonight I would find the dazzling vampire and watch her. This was such a new feeling...to be fascinated. I felt happier than I had in a hundred years._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

DISCOVERED

BELLA CULLEN:

I caught sight of my reflection in a puddle after my third kill of the night. My mouth was stained with blood and my red eyes were wild and ferocious. I gasped aloud at my reflection and quickly stood up in disgust. I gazed at the body slumped on the path and felt truly disgusted at myself. I dragged the man's body away into the bushes before anyone unsuspectingly stumbled across it. The horror, the sheer horror gripped me and I howled with shame and sorrow. This poor man probably had a wife and family, now I had reduced him to just another victim of this insatiable blood lust. I sped quickly away from the scene, the blood giving me extra speed and strength. My body felt glorious, like a well-tuned machine, but my mind and soul – if I still possessed one – felt soiled. I hated what I had become.

I missed Edward so much, my now still heart ached for him but I felt disconnected from that life. I knew he would be going out of his mind with worry and wondering why he couldn't track me. I wondered myself why he hadn't come. Of course if he did I would hide from him. I couldn't let him take me home; I didn't want anyone to see me like this. Even though I knew my family would try and help me; I couldn't take the risk.

I stopped suddenly on the bridge. I could feel a presence; watching, waiting. I looked behind through my new eyes but could not see anyone. This feeling wasn't new; I had felt this before on previous night's hunting trips. I walked slowly back towards the old abandoned house, the feeling of being followed was intense and I felt scared even though I knew I was the scary one. I entered the dark house and went to the large windows at the front to gaze out into the night. No one was out there. I felt tired though I no longer needed sleep. I was weary from this life of killing and craving blood. I didn't know how to stop. It had been three weeks now and every night I had to feed. I tried not to, but I became restless, weak and hungry. It was hell. Never ending and relentless.

I went upstairs to the room which I had made mine. It was dark and dusty, but had the most beautiful ornate four poster bed which dominated the room. I lay down with a sigh as I wondered who had slept in this bed. Who had owned this house which had once been magnificent? I let my mind wander back to when I had been human. I thought of Edward and our daughter. A daughter whom I could not see. I felt horror and disgust when I thought of how close I had come to killing her. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of not being alone again. I sat up quickly and scanned the dark shadows. I gasped aloud as I saw the door opening and a tall figure entering the room. I swiftly got to my feet and crouched down defensively a low snarl issuing forth from my lips.

"I mean you no harm," a deep voice spoke from the darkness. "My name is Etienne, pleased to meet you," the figure said as it approached me.

My red eyes took in the tall slim form of a very handsome pale marble face, with deep topaz eyes and rose red full lips. His hair was shoulder length dark curls and he wore a long black raincoat. Obviously a vampire. Obviously very dazzling and gorgeous.

"Please, don't be afraid," he spoke quietly as he offered me his hand.

His hands were perfectly formed with neat trimmed nails which were very pink, almost as if he wore nail varnish. I stood up slowly, my senses still on red alert. I looked at him with a defiant glare; why was he here? His face was beautiful and he smiled widely at me revealing his perfect white teeth.

"I'm sorry to arrive unannounced. I am ashamed to say I have been watching you for two weeks now. Tonight I decided to make myself known to you. I hope I didn't frighten you, young one," he said softly.

His voice was so musical and calming. I shyly extended my hand which he took in his grasping mine firmly. His skin was even colder than my own.

"I'm Bella Cullen," I said my eyes meeting his.

"Pleased to meet you Ms Cullen," he said sweetly with a bow.

So old fashioned! "Actually it is Mrs Cullen," I corrected him.

"Ah of course. One so beautiful must be taken," he exclaimed bringing my hand up to his lips.

"So, you have been following me?" I asked my eyes narrowing.

He smiled at me, a quite irresistible smile, if I hadn't already been used to such beauty and perfection I think I would have been swooning.

"I do apologize for that Bella. You fascinate me. I have not observed a newborn such as yourself for a while. How long have you been an Immortal?"

He guided me towards the bed where we sat down together. Actually I was pleased to have some company, it was quite nice.

"Three weeks," I answered looking down at the dusty floorboards.

"Ah! Yes, makes sense," he observed.

"How old are you Etienne? You seem very old fashioned." I replied with an observation of my own.

He gifted me with one of his dazzling smiles. "Well I'm eighteen Bella. I have been eighteen for a while though," he chuckled his topaz eyes shining.

I smiled back, unable to resist. "We are the same age then. But tell me Etienne, how long have you been eighteen?"

His dark topaz eyes gazed deep into mine, "I was changed in 1620 Bella. My family and I had just emigrated from France to start a brand new life. I didn't expect my new life would involve becoming a vampire. My poor parents thought I'd run away or been murdered. I never saw them again," he said his voice tinged with sadness and regret.

I squeezed his hand, thoughts of my family flooding my mind. "So you didn't want to be changed then?" I asked.

He looked at me incredulously, his perfect eyebrows raised in an arch. "Of course not! My dear Bella who would _want_ to be changed? I've got used to this life now and yes I quite enjoy Immortality. But it is lonely at times. I try to avoid other vampires. I wouldn't want to meet anyone like my maker. Are you telling me you _wanted _to be a vampire?" he asked.

I gazed into his eyes defiantly, "Yes I did. I couldn't bear to get older whilst my husband stayed seventeen and beautiful. I love him so much it was the only option. We weren't going to do it so soon, but I was on the brink of death as I gave birth to our daughter. Edward had no choice. He had to change me there and then," I admitted to this beautiful stranger.

He gasped loudly, his pale marble face full of shock. "Oh mercy! Bella! You had a relationship with a vampire whilst you were human? Astounding! And you married him and had a baby? I cannot believe this! Humans shouldn't know about us let alone marry us!" he said gazing at me with amazement.

I sighed, "I fell in love Etienne. I found out what he was, but I wasn't frightened. I fell irrevocably in love with him. I wanted to be like him so much, so we could be together. He didn't want to change me. He wanted me to stay human, but we came to an agreement. I agreed to marry him if he agreed to change me himself. I got pregnant on our honeymoon. No one thought it possible, but it happened, "I sighed wistfully, thinking once again of home.

Now it was Etienne's turn to squeeze my cold hand. "Bella, you poor darling. So you had a vampire child?" he asked softly.

"I don't know!" I wailed. If I could have cried my face would have been wet with tears. "The only glimpse I had of my daughter was as I tried to snatch her out of her basket to feed on her," I shamefully admitted.

Etienne looked at me with such kindness and concern I was overwhelmed by it.

"I also attacked my best friend and for all I know he could be dead. I didn't care at the time, but lately everything has been bothering me. I'm scared to go home. I live with a coven Etienne, I have support. But I am frightened of what consequences I will bring to my family if I stay there. I fled at first in hunger and blood lust, now I stay away because I'm scared of what I will do, what it will mean for them!"

Etienne put his arm around me and we just sat in silence for a while. I was dying to ask him a question though and I could not wait anymore. "Etienne, who was your maker?" I asked quietly.

I felt him sigh deeply and in his deep voice he replied, "The fiery haired demon that goes by the name of Victoria."

My head shot up as I looked into his eyes the shock on my face evident.

"_Victoria!" _I uttered my voice breaking.

_Victoria!_

**CHAPTER SIX**

DECISIONS

JACOB BLACK:

Thanks to the good doc Carlisle I had recovered after Bella bit me. That bite was agony, the venom burned in my veins and I passed out from the pain. I was shocked to the core that she had attacked me. Even more so that she had first tried to attack Renesmee. I couldn't let that happen, no way. The first time I saw Renesmee's perfect angelic face my whole world changed in that instant. I was bound to her in inexplicable ways. I_ imprinted _on her. Who would have thought that the _one_ would be Bella's daughter? I certainly didn't. As soon as I heard that Bella had been changed because the monster baby had ripped its way out of her body, effectively ending her human life; I was in a rage so intense I was determined to kill the demon child. That all changed as soon as I looked into her chocolate brown eyes. Now all I wanted to do was to love her, care for her and protect her. Not that easy considering her Father was incensed at the thought of me imprinting on his daughter. But I think Edward could see that I was willing to lay down my life for her; I'd proved that by trying to stop Bella. I didn't think twice when I saw my precious Nessie was threatened by her own Mother.

Bella hadn't gone through the change well. She was a red eyed vicious new born, with a blood lust so terrible she wanted to hurt her daughter and best friend. What did Edward expect? Bella to be some perfect newborn vampire? I hated the fact she was out there killing people, all by herself, lost and confused. But a small part of me was glad that she still existed. I loved her. Yes, I still loved her, but now my feelings were strictly friendship. Thanks to Nessie. I rubbed the crescent shaped scar on my neck and hoped that Bella was okay. I prayed she would return home soon. Edward was out of his mind with worry and so heartbroken. Of course he blamed himself, though no one else did. We all wanted Bella around. For her to die was unthinkable. Now she never would. I still couldn't totally accept my best friend was no longer human; but as I touched my scar I realized that was so stupid of me. I'd had first-hand experience of her new life.

I walked back into the house from the Cullen's garden. I had been outside talking to Seth and Leah in wolf form. I had to tell them the truth. They could read my thoughts anyways so I couldn't hide it. I hoped Sam was still unable to read our thoughts. Since we'd separated from the main pack it seemed they could no longer do this. I hoped that was still true as I know Sam would be over here in an instant to see if the truce had been broken. Of course he would say it definitely had as I had the scar to prove it. The Clearwater's and I had both agreed to keep the situation quiet. Leah and Seth were shocked to find out about my imprinting on Nessie. I thought they took it quite well, though they did mercilessly tease me about being a bloodsucker lover now. Not strictly true; Nessie is actually half vampire- half human. At first she drank the human blood that Carlisle had; then Edward filled her bottle with animal blood to wean her off the human stuff. I guess that was a good thing. Nessie was growing so quick, she was already the size of a one year old after only three weeks. She ate tiny morsels of raw chicken and rare steak along with her blood, but she definitely preferred the latter!

I made a beeline for her Moses basket where she lay sleeping, her long eyelashes curling onto her soft cheek like fragile butterfly wings. I gently stroked her cheek and whispered sweet nothings to her as she slept.

"Hey dog! The meeting is about to start in the drawing room. You'd better hurry up!" Rosalie ordered in a harsh tone from behind me.

I spun round to glare at her defiantly, "Hey Blondie! What do you call a blonde with half a brain? Gifted! "I crowed triumphantly.

She shot me a look of pure evil and flounced out of the room, muttering to herself something that sounded like "I wish Bella HAD killed you dog!"

Tough luck Blondie I thought to myself with a smirk as I followed her out of the room. The whole family were gathered in the drawing room, their faces drawn and sad. Alice looked just as bad as Edward did. I took a seat next to Alice, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't move away. I was getting used to their smell, maybe they were getting used to mine too. I practically lived here.

Carlisle stood up to address everyone, "So despite numerous searches from everyone we've uncovered zilch. Bella has disappeared and left no trace, which I know we'll all agree is most strange. A newborn would not be so good at covering up their tracks. I am puzzled why this has occurred. Edward? What are your thoughts son?" he asked softly.

Edward's face was so sad I could hardly bear to look at him. He stood up and gazed around at us all waiting expectantly, "Well, it's a mystery. I could only track her as far as the Canadian border then her scent disappears. I have no explanation, except it's Bella, she's stubborn, and she won't want us to find her!"

Alice stood up as well, "I can't _see_ her either. It's so strange. I could always see her before. Maybe she is blocking us in some way?" she said with sadness in her musical voice.

"Maybe," Carlisle said with a nod.

Esme put an arm around Edward, the worry on her face showing clearly. I guess they all _did_ love Bella.

I stood up, wanting to have my say, "Guys, I told Leah and Seth; but I know one hundred percent they won't tell anyone. Obviously Sam's pack cannot hear our thoughts anymore or he would have been here already. They would not tolerate Bella returning here if they knew she had bitten me. They would kill her!" I exclaimed as Edward hissed at me. "Sorry Edward, but you know it's true. The truce forbids it! Even if I am a shape-shifter! Anyways, the Clearwater's and I have been taking it in shifts to run around the border looking for clues any of you might have missed. But so far we've had the same problem. Bella's scent just disappears, "I said with a resigned shrug. "We've searched in every direction to no avail." I added dejectedly.

"Thanks Jacob," Carlisle smiled. "I think we should send a search party each night to the main towns. Seattle, Port Angeles, Spokane and Olympia. Then we can extend our search to Canada. I have alerted the Denali coven to Bella's disappearance and her state of mind. They will help in any way they can, "he added.

I looked around the room at the Cullen's. Even Rosalie looked a little bit sad but in a kind of I told-you-so way. The silence in the room was palpable, the tension so thick you could slice it with a knife. Everyone was wondering where Bella was, what she was doing, how she was coping?

Nessie's small cries broke us out of our reverie and I jumped up instantly, "I'll go!" I exclaimed, dashing out of the room.

I was glad to be distracted from all the sadness and pain. I picked up Nessie and held her close to me. Her small finger touched my scar, her eyes screwed up in concentration.

"It's okay darling. Jake is all healed now," I cooed.

Even though my body ran at a higher temperature my scar was always ice cold. Weird huh? Nessie put her small hands to my temples and began to "show" me in her own special way exactly what she was thinking. She showed me her and I playing pat a cake, my face smiling at her with so much love, her Father holding her close sadness in his eyes, Alice dangling brightly coloured beads above her head. Then she showed me Bella. Her Mother's face was contorted with rage and hunger. I gasped as she suddenly moved her hands away. Nessie's chocolate brown eyes were brimming with tears. Her little face was so sad. She didn't understand why her Mother had left her. I held her tenderly against my chest and spoke words of love and comfort.

"_I promise you sweet Nessie, we will get your Mom back because we all love and miss her. She didn't mean to hurt me. She wouldn't have hurt you. She loves you and your Daddy. She WILL come back. _

_She has to!"_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

CONFESSION

ETIENNE LUCIER:

I watched Bella Cullen pace up and down the dusty old floorboards of the master bedroom and couldn't help but be in awe of her beauty. Even with her red ferocious eyes she was a stunning vision of loveliness. The poor girl was in torment though. She missed her family, she missed her husband, she missed her daughter whom she had never held, but most of all she missed her old life. She wanted to be happy again. She didn't want to be a vicious killer. If I had been a younger vampire I would not have been sitting here. Her newborn rage was quite frightening.

She was now shocked by my revelation. I had answered her query of whom my maker was, this sent dear Bella into frenzy. Once she calmed down she revealed that when she was human, Victoria had tried to kill her on numerous occasions, due to the fact that her husband Edward had killed James. A mate for a mate. James had previously stalked and tried to kill Bella. She had almost been turned into a vampire that night, if it hadn't been for Edward saving her life. She had then took my hands gently in hers and explained to me that Victoria was dead. She explained how Victoria had created a new born army to rise against her and her family, but it had all been in vain and Edward had dispatched of her.

I was not upset by the news. I had avoided Victoria for over two hundred years. I was actually glad she didn't exist anymore. Another reason to like this beautiful creature before me. As if I needed another one. I must confess I was utterly captivated by Bella. I was already a little bit in love with her. I hated to see her so upset. Now she was calm I needed to explain a few snippets of information to her. I'd made a discovery whilst I had been unknowingly watching her.

"Bella, my dear, please sit down with me. I need to talk to you," I said with a smile.

She sat down next to me her beautiful face glowing in the dull lamplight. "What is it Etienne?" she asked.

I took both her cold pale hands in mine as I began to tell her what I had discovered. "Bella, when I was following you those two weeks I noticed something unusual. Maybe you know of this strange occurrence, but I doubt it because you show no signs of knowing," I paused.

"Etienne! Tell me! What is it?" Bella demanded impatiently, her red eyes glowing.

I gazed deep into those eyes as I continued, " Sometimes you disappear. You vanish in front of my eyes. It is utterly strange, but very amusing!" I said with a chuckle.

Bella's red eyes widened with shock, "I disappear? I vanish? " she whispered incredulously.

"Poof! And you are gone, my sweet," I replied with a cautious smile.

Her smooth brow furrowed as she digested what I had said. "How can that be?" she asked me.

"I have no idea, my dearest Bella. But let me ask you this. Have other members of your family ever displayed strange abilities?"

She looked at me with a small smile on her face, "Well yes. Edward can read minds, except mine. Alice has visions of the future. You think this is my special ability?" she asked with a smile.

"Looks like it Bella! It's strange that you mention Edward being unable to read your mind. Maybe you have always had this cloak of invisibility, even as a human?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

Bella pondered over my thoughts for a minute, her face unmoving, and her eyes unblinking. She was breath-taking. Utterly breath-taking.

"I wonder what triggers it off Etienne. When did I disappear? What was I doing?"

I sighed as I gazed into her eyes, " I noticed it happens when you are feeding or feeling threatened and scared," I replied with a frown.

"Ah," she said with a sad sigh. "So it's linked directly to my emotions. I can learn to control it though! Oh Etienne! I could go out in the day if I was invisible! I could go home, make sure everyone is alright!" They wouldn't need to know I was there!" she said excitement rising in her voice.

I squeezed her hands, "Bella, my dear I do not advise going home. Not yet," I said quietly.

She spun away from me, her temper rising so quickly, "Why NOT?" she roared at me.

Gosh, she was scary, but wholly desirable and gorgeous at the same time. "Because my dear, your special gift isn't the ONLY thing we need to get under control now is it, hmmm?" I spoke calmly.

Her eyes glittered at me furiously, but then the fight went out of her and she sat back down beside me on the bed.

"Oh Etienne! You are right! How can I go home? The mere whiff of a human scent and I would spiral out of control. Who knows what I would do? Who knows who I would hurt? I cannot be near my daughter when this uncontrollable thirst comes over me. Edward would stop me getting near her. We would fight. I am stronger than he is. It would be a disaster!" she wailed.

I gently stroked her back to calm her. "Bella, do not despair my dear. I _can_ help you control both your gift and your thirst," I announced softly.

She whipped her head up and stared into my eyes, " You...can... help...me?"

I beamed at her with happiness, "Yes," I answered confidently.

The look on her stunning face was priceless. Hope bloomed in her like a flower. I would do everything in my power to help my beautiful new friend. She needed me. I was happy to be here for her. I wasn't completely unselfish in my act of kindness though. This would mean I got to spend more time in her presence.

_How utterly delicious was that?_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

LIES

EDWARD CULLEN:

As I sped down the road towards Forks, I couldn't help the feeling of complete devastation and lonesomeness which engulfed me like a thick dark cloud. Bella, the love of my existence was still missing. Our searching had revealed nothing so far, which was so frustrating. I wanted her home with me. Nessie was missing her every day too. I know, because she showed me in her own special way. My still non beating heart ached for her. I thought of her every second, there was no respite, no sleep, and no escape. I wondered what she was doing, where she was, how on earth she was surviving.

I arrived at my destination and knocked on the door. Charlie Swan's pale and worried face peered out from behind the wooden door. "Edward! Where is Bella? What's happened?" he demanded.

"Please may I come in Charlie?" I asked politely.

He ushered me into the room and I sat on the sofa, trying not to look too worried and alone.

"Charlie, remember I told you on the phone that Bella had contracted some disease whilst we were on honeymoon? Well, her condition is no better and my Father has moved her to a state of the art hospital in Washington, where she will receive the best of care. I'm afraid we don't know how long her recovery will take. The doctors have advised we don't visit as this tropical disease seems highly contagious and ferocious," I spoke quietly.

Charlie ran his hands through his thick dark hair in exasperation, " Well Edward, thanks for letting me know. I can't understand why you kept her at home so long if this disease is so aggressive?" he questioned me with raised eyebrows.

I sighed as I began to tell him another prepared lie, " Carlisle thought he could contain it. But Bella was getting worse, so we thought it was best to move her to this private hospital which specializes in tropical diseases. I'm sorry we didn't consult you first, but we had to move quickly," I said, with what I hoped was conviction.

" Well what is the address? Can't I at least write to her? " Charlie asked.

I'd been dreading this question, but I knew it would inevitably come. So another lie spewed forth from my lips, " The hospital don't allow mail or phone calls. It's very private and exclusive. My family are happy to pay all the bills. Please Charlie, we must let Bella recover in peace, or it may hamper her chances of a full and complete recovery," I stated.

I caught Charlie's confused thoughts as he stared at me, _Is he telling the truth? Oh God, I hope Bella is okay? He seems genuine, but this situation is so strange! I haven't seen my daughter since I waved her off on honeymoon! _

I stared back at him with what I hoped was a sincere smile. " I know it's frustrating Charlie, but we all want what's best for Bella, don't we?" I asked.

Charlie frowned, " Of course!" he stated.

His thoughts flew into my brain in a flurry, _Do I trust Cullen? What else can I do? I hope Bella is alright! What will I tell Renee if she calls? She will panic!_

I smiled again with a large dose of sincerity thrown in for good measure. I hated to do this to Charlie but it was necessary. I stood up and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and stared deep into his brown eyes, "Charlie, everything will be fine. We will leave Bella to recover in her own time. I am her next of kin now. I will deal with the doctors. I promise to phone them every day for an update. I will call you. You will_ not _call me. You will _not_ try to contact Bella. You _will_ believe every word I have told you here today," I said softly, my topaz eyes gently persuading and glamorizing him.

He slowly nodded his head and stared back at me, his expression blank. I looked away as I removed my hand from his shoulder, and he smiled at me a little. _Phew! Seems to have worked!_ Charlie saw me to the door and we shook hands pleasantly as I left. I was sorry for using vampire glamor on him, but it was necessary. I hoped it would work and he wouldn't interfere. How could I explain to him what had really happened? There were no words.

As I drove back towards home my thoughts once again dwelled on Bella. I sighed as memories flooded over me. Bella laying in the meadow, wild flowers surrounding her soft hair like a halo; Bella's human heart pounding a steady rhythm as I brought my lips softly down on hers; Bella smiling as she tenderly stroked her pregnant belly; Bella nervously laughing as I sped through the forest with her clinging to my back. All of these memories were sullied by the image of her as she awoke to the change. Her wild red eyes, a low snarl escaping her perfect lips, her hands claw like as she turned on her own daughter. I sighed and wished I could turn the clock back. Even though I loved Renesmee completely, part of me wished we had waited until Bella was changed to give into our desire for each other. But nothing could have stopped us. We were deeply in love and it had seemed so natural to take her into my arms, and into our honeymoon bed.

_Oh how I wished she were by my side right now. All I could do was wait and hope. That was easier said than done._

I arrived back home, to find Alice anxiously waiting for me. "Edward! There has been a development! Come on, the family is waiting!" she exclaimed excitedly, dragging me into the house quickly.

_Oh please let it be good news I silently prayed. _Alice's thoughts were a jumble, I couldn't focus on a coherent thought. I hurriedly followed her into the house where my family waited. _All eyes were on me as I entered the room. _

_Eyes full of hope and something I couldn't put my finger on. I sat down and waited for the news; good or bad I was ready._

**CHAPTER NINE**

LEARNING

BELLA CULLEN:

I found Etienne to be extremely pleasant company and I was happy that he had found me. He was surprisingly easy to get along with considering he was a loner. The last few weeks had passed in a blur as he taught me how to control both my special gift and my thirst for blood. It turns out that Mr Lucier's talent is mind control. He could impart a thought to me without touch. He could make me believe everything was going to be alright. He confessed that he no longer needed to kill humans to satisfy his thirst. He convinced me that topaz eyes were so much prettier than red ones! He made the transition from human blood to animal blood in an ingenious way. He simply convinced the nurse who worked in the blood bank to give him a large supply of human blood. He kept this in his freezer at home and simply defrosted it and heated to body temperature before consuming.

Using this method he weaned himself of human blood. It had taken him years and years to find a solution. Victoria had encouraged him to kill humans for food. This went against Etienne's principles and when he eventually broke free of Victoria he found out he had a special gift for mind control and also that he could avoid killing innocent people.

I was now living with Etienne in his large modern house in central Vancouver. It was a stark contrast to his appearance and manner. He still retained his old fashioned look and accent. His French tinged voice was most appealing, as was his old worldly dress sense. His house was lovely, it reminded me of my home back in Forks. This often made me sad and I would have black moods, where I could easily leave Etienne and go on a vast murdering spree. He calmed me with words and his gift. The anger and rage which used to easily spread through me like a fire were now subsiding. I found I could stand to drink the re-heated human blood from the little bags Etienne brought me. It wasn't so bad and at least no one had died for the sole purpose of quenching my all-consuming thirst.

Etienne would take me on hunting trips into the Vancouver mountains, where I found I had something in common with my husband. Mountain lions were my favourite! Etienne told me that soon I would no longer need to rely on the human blood bags. I hoped that was true. I longed to be a complete vegetarian vampire, like my family. I was determined. I needed to do this so I could return to Edward. So I could be around my daughter. It consumed me. Etienne could not control my mind when I used my own special gift. Now, I could turn my invisibility on and off with ease. I found all I had to do was imagine myself invisible and I was. It still scared me slightly though and I was hesitant to use it. Etienne took me out in the daytime when it was overcast. He checked the weather religiously on the Internet every day. I wore dark glasses when we went out, but I still felt conspicuous and people stared at me. Etienne ensured me it was because I was so beautiful. Indeed I did get a shock the first time I saw myself properly in a full length mirror. I was spectacular as a vampire. My hair was lustrous and shiny, my skin was pale and luminous, my eyes, although red, shone with an inner light. My whole being was luminous and bright. _I wished Edward could see me._

Etienne's house had a library with an enormous amount of books, I loved reading the old classics deep into the small hours. He had a very expensive and technical surround sound cinema system with a large 50" screen on which we watched old films. Etienne may have been from the 17th century but he loved all the up to date gadgets this century had to offer. His delight in old classic films was a joy to see. He adored the times we spent on the large leather sofa watching films all night. I didn't even miss the human pleasure of sleeping. I had always suffered nightmares in my human life, I didn't miss them now. Etienne kept my mind of my worries and fears. He made it easier when I missed home. I knew he was most probably using his mind control power on me, but I didn't mind. I was surprised how well we got along. I wondered why Etienne didn't crave the membership of a coven. I hoped he would come to the Cullen's with me once I was ready.

I was determine that would happen soon. I hoped Edward would accept Etienne was special to me. I did not want him to be jealous, but I knew from past experience he most likely would be. I missed my husband so much. I often sat in a dreamlike state and imagined I could hear his voice, feel his lips on mine as my hands ran through his bronzed hair. Not being near him was torture, the absence of his presence tortured me. I needed to see him soon._ So much._ That was why I did what I did. I waited until Etienne had gone out to pick up a new book for his collection. I took some of the rose scented writing paper and an ink pen from his oak stationary desk and I began to compose a letter to my darling Edward.

"_Dearest Edward,_

_I am so sorry for my absence, but you must know it is for the best. I am learning to control my thirst and every day I grow stronger at resisting the blood lust. Only today I realized I had not fed in 24 hours and I still felt good. The urge is waning and very soon I will be in complete control of my actions._

_I have not done this alone. I luckily met another vampire. His name is Etienne Lucier and he is over 400 years old! Although he is still eighteen in human terms.. I could not have progressed this far without him and I hope one day soon you can meet him. I have discovered with Etienne's help that I have a special gift like you and Alice have. My gift is invisibility! I did not realize at first that I possessed this gift, until I met Etienne._

_He has helped me train my talent as well as helping me overcome the need to kill humans. I feel so ashamed that I did this Edward. I know I was only displaying typical newborn behaviour, but still I feel sick to my stomach when I think of the innocent people I killed. I am sure you understand. You always told me you didn't want to be a monster. Well neither do I._

_I have been using donated human blood which Etienne picked up from the blood bank. But recently I have hardly needed this at all as we have been hunting in the mountains. My appetite for mountain lion is vast! I can just imagine you smiling at that. When I think of your smile my still heart wants to break in two. I miss you so much. I love you, my dearest husband. My Edward._

_How is our daughter? Is she normal? I think about her every day. I remember what it was like to feel her inside me. She knew me, I knew her. It makes the separation even more unbearable. I am so sorry for what I tried to do to her. This is why I have not returned. I was frightened for our baby. Oh Edward! I hope she is doing fine and is too young to understand this. And Jacob? My dear friend? Please tell me he is alright. I have been out of my mind worrying over him. I hardly dare ask, did I kill him? Oh please darling, you must write back to me and tell me everything is fine!_

_When I first opened my eyes to this new life, I did not have a shred of human emotion left, but with Etienne's help I have regained my feelings. Sometimes my emotions overwhelm me and I cannot stand it. I want to run as fast as I can back to Forks, back to you and our daughter. You and I both must hold our patience for a little time longer my darling. I won't return until I am sure I am in control. I am hoping and praying that won't be long. I know you told me it can take years for newborn tendencies to wear off. Maybe that would have been me. Without Etienne I am sure it would have._

_Please Edward, do not fret. I love you for eternity. This is what I wanted, so please do not let guilt consume you my love. My only love. I will never regret one minute of each and every day since you came into my life._

_I have enclosed a PO box number for you to reply to. I cannot risk you coming to find me. I will come home when the time is right. Please let me know everyone is ok and tell them I love them. I dread to think what is going through Charlie's mind. Are you still sticking with the tropical disease story? It's all so complicated! We will have to work out what we will do when I return. My god! Charlie is a grandfather and he doesn't even know. Thank you so much for naming our daughter Renesmee, it's perfect. I bet she is beautiful. I do not remember her features, unfortunately I only remember the beating heart, the blood running through her veins. Maybe you could send a photograph?_

_I must sign off now, my love. Just know that I miss you every day and night. I cannot wait to be in your arms again. My love for you has not changed, it remains the same._

_Yours always,_

_Bella_

I gently kissed the letter and put it into a white envelope. I rummaged around in the stationary desk drawer until I found some stamps. I grabbed my dark glasses and hurried out of the house to the mail box on the corner of the street. I hesitated briefly. Was I doing the right thing? I decided yes and I dropped the letter into the box and quickly hurried back up the street and into the house. As I closed the heavy door behind me I smiled a secret smile to myself.

_Hopefully I would soon hear from my beloved. That was exactly what I needed right now. I needed to know Edward still loved me. That our dazzling love had survived this. I closed my eyes and prayed it had._

**CHAPTER TEN**

MIXED EMOTIONS

EDWARD CULLEN:

Alice handed me the letter which bore Bella's handwriting. The whole family plus Jacob stared at me with expectant eyes.

"Oh!" I stated with happy surprise. I felt joy flood my still heart at the sight of the address written in Bella's scrawl.

"Open it Edward, we're dying of anticipation here!" exclaimed Jacob with a wide grin.

I carefully opened the envelope and slid the letter into my hand. A bouquet of roses assailed my nostrils, mixed in with Bella's unmistakable scent which was now greatly enhanced due to the change. As I read her words I felt a mixture of joy, pain and sadness. Joy that she was coping, pain that she wasn't coming home and sadness that another vampire, not me, was with her. I sighed deeply and ran my hand through my hair. I looked up into the eyes of my family. Alice came to stand by my side, her small hand on my shoulder. She was thinking how sorry she was for not being able to see what had been happening clearly. I smiled weakly at her to let her know I was alright.

"Bella is okay. She isn't coming home yet. But she is coping. She has met another vampire, who is helping her. His name is Etienne Lucier. She has a special gift, like I do. Like Alice and Jasper, except Bella can make herself invisible! She sends her love to everyone," I stated.

"Wow! Bella can go invisible!" Jacob said incredulously.

Nessie giggled and gazed up at his face with joy.

"Have you heard of this vampire, Carlisle? Bella said he is over 400 years old?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, son, I haven't. I hope he really is helping Bella. Vampires are not known usually for their selflessness," he mused.

"Well I think it's good news!" stated Esme with a smile.

"Me too," added Jasper.

Rosalie and Emmett both nodded in agreement, but Alice just stared at me with sad eyes.

"Alice?" I questioned.

She shook her head, her pale face full of sadness, "This Etienne may not be her saviour! Oh Edward! I cannot see them clearly, but I did have a brief vision of Etienne acting most inappropriately!"

I grimaced and nodded my head. "Thanks Alice. You have just helped me make up my mind! I'm going to fetch Bella and bring her home! If this other vampire can help her then we certainly can! We're her family and we love her!" I exclaimed passionately.

Jealousy boiled up inside my chest when I thought of Bella with Etienne. I wanted to help her, be the one who was there for her, not some stranger! She may not have left an address except for the PO box number, but I would search the whole of Vancouver if I had to! If she really didn't want to see me she wouldn't have let me know whereabouts she was living. My heart ached for her.

I caught Jake's thoughts as he kissed the top of Nessie's head. _Edward looks so lost. If he brings Bella back and she harms Nessie, I will HAVE to tell Sam and the others!_

I growled in his direction.

He quickly looked up, startled by my utterance. _Calm down Edward! You know I'd do anything for Nessie! _

My eyes bored into his until he looked away with a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm coming with you!" Alice announced.

I smiled at her as she took my hand. Jasper nodded in agreement. Jacob looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. We talked for another thirty minutes as we made plans for Bella's return. Alice and I would bring her back as soon as we found her. Carlisle would obtain more blood bags from the hospital just in case. Jacob would take Renesmee away with him until we were sure Bella was alright. I just wanted her home with me, where she should be. We decided I would leave in the morning. Carlisle was going to ask around, see if anyone had heard of Etienne Lucier. I was dying to escape, to be on my own, to re-read every word of Bella's letter.

Finally the meeting was over and I was alone. I was so happy to hear she still felt the same way about me, that she seemed to be like the old Bella again. Though she couldn't be could she? She was now a vampire. I couldn't wait to see her again and take her in my arms. I ached for her. I decided I would write to her, but I would not reveal my plans. She might flee if she knew I was coming to Vancouver. I took some writing paper and a pen from my Father's study and sat down to compose a letter to my beloved.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I was so happy to receive a letter from you. I needed to know you were alright. I have been worried sick about you! I miss you so much my love, so even just a few words from you can bring joy to my still heart._

_I am glad you are starting to overcome the curses a newborn has to face, I told you it wouldn't be easy to go through the change. I am glad you are not alone. But Bella, love, what do you REALLY know about Etienne? Are you sure he has your best interests at heart? I do hope so. You are everything to me._

_Everyone sends their love. They all miss you tremendously. Jacob is amazed by your new talent! Yes, Bella, your best friend is just fine. Still as annoying as ever! Carlisle managed to suck out the venom from his neck. He has a scar, naturally but he is fine. Renesmee is just perfect my love. She looks so like you. She has your beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She is so clever, she can "show" you what she is thinking and feeling by touch only. She misses you. She tells me every day in her special way. Don't be alarmed, my darling, but she is growing faster than a human baby. Carlisle is keeping an eye on her though. I adore her. She is a product of our immense love. I'm so sorry for the way I acted before she was born. My only concern was for you. Now she is here, our daughter, I love her totally and completely. I hope you like the photograph I have enclosed for you._

_I hope you are sitting down Bella, I need to explain something to you. Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee. I'm not completely happy about it but it's happened and there isn't much I can do! But in his defence, he is completely amazing with her. She dotes on him too._

_I hope you come home to me soon Bella. I miss you so badly, my heart hurts with the pain of your absence. We can work all this out my love. Please try to come home soon._

_I love you Mrs Cullen. My heart is yours for all eternity._

_Always,_

_Your Edward_

I sighed as I put the letter into an envelope. I knew it was a low down trick telling Bella about Jacob imprinting on our daughter, but I hoped it would ignite her newborn rage and bring her flying back into my arms. Nevertheless, tomorrow I was heading to Vancouver to comb every inch of the city for my one true love, my wife, my reason for existing. I closed my eyes and prayed.

_Please Bella, come home to me safe and sound. I love you my darling. Can you hear me? Bella can you hear me? I need you so much. Come back and make my heart whole again, without you it is shattered into tiny pieces. _

_Make me whole again, Bella. I beg of you._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

FIRST TIME

ETIENNE LUCIER:

When Victoria first changed me, she expected me to fall completely under her spell. I did a little, maybe for the first few months. But I soon realized that she was an awful monster, all shreds of humanity had left her long ago. She was old, I knew that, but quite how old was something she never revealed. Obviously when you are new to this life, your maker is your whole universe, but I cannot say I was ever in love with Victoria. I was more scared than anything else! She was beautiful yes; but only on the outside. A pretty shell, disguising a soulless deep pit of anger and viciousness.

I discovered my talent of mind control by accident. I had had enough of Victoria luring innocent victims back to our old country mansion on the outskirts of New Orleans. She found torturing them was an acute pleasure. Killing them slowly was a divine treat. It was all about HER and what she wanted. To my shame I went along with her sick games at first. I didn't know what else to do. The last time she ever commanded me to do something evil to a poor defenceless young girl, a light went off in my brain and I hardened my thoughts to Victoria's demands.

I sent out thought waves from my head straight into her evil mind. I commanded her to stop torturing the young victim and to back away. Amazingly my thoughts became real and she did indeed back away. I laughed with glee. I then commanded her to go into the damp dark cellar and lock herself in. Surprisingly she did exactly that. How fabulous! I untied the young girl, then took her white scared face in my hands. I gazed intently into her eyes and directed my thoughts into her mind, _You will leave here now. You will not remember this night. You will forget our faces. You will carry on with your human life. You will be fine, I promise._

When the girl had left I went down to the cellar and commanded Victoria to unlock the door with my mind. Her pale scared face greeted me in the dark cellar. Oh my! The maker was frightened of the fledgling.

"Etienne I do not know how you did that, but please refrain from using that vile trick on me ever again!" she bellowed, her red eyes glinting evilly.

I smiled triumphantly, "Victoria, my dear. You are purely evil. You are a terrible creature. I could never love you. In fact I despise you! I am leaving now. I am going home. Well as near to home as possible. But I do not really have a home anymore thanks to you! You will not follow me. If you ever see me again you will walk in the other direction._ Do you understand Victoria?" _I asked quietly, but firmly with deadly intention in my once meek voice.

She nodded at me, her eyes now glinting with fear and rejection. I didn't care, I simply turned and walked away. _Forever._ It was a good feeling. I was free. I wasn't sure why this talent had suddenly surfaced but I was glad it had. As I sped through the countryside I realized with pleasure that I would never again be beholden to anyone. Not if I didn't want to be. I headed swiftly towards the Canadian border with a smile. I would never be under anyone's spell ever again. That's what I had reckoned anyway. Until many, many, many years later. The night I saw Bella Cullen, I knew right there and then that I was captivated by her. For the first time ever, I Etienne Lucier was in love. Yes, I loved Bella Cullen. I had to let her know. I had to make her love me too.

That shouldn't be too difficult. Not to a vampire of my calibre. I had charm on my side. I had trust on my side. And most of all I had the power of mind control on my side. I hadn't completely unleashed this on sweet Bella just yet. Maybe a little here and there to calm her and make her feel safe.

_Now was the time to let my full power wash over her. She would be mine, completely mine. I was in love for the first time in my existence. Completely and irrevocably in love with Bella Cullen._

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

QUESTIONS

JACOB BLACK:

Almost five minutes after Edward and Alice left for Vancouver on their quest to bring Bella home, Sam Uley appeared in the Cullen's garden. He was flanked by Paul and Jared. I hugged Renesmee closer to me as she sat on my lap. I nodded curtly and said hello. Three pairs of eyes were riveted on Nessie as she sat sweetly in my arms, her little face full of curiosity for our visitors.

"So this is the vampire child Leah spoke of?" Sam asked his dark eyes glittering.

I nodded, my heart full of anger at Leah's betrayal. "This is Renesmee Cullen. Bella and Edward's child. Obviously you already know she was conceived whilst Bella was human. I guess the secret is out. Bella has been changed. But you are wasting your time; she is not here," I said with steely determination.

" Leah told us everything Jacob. I guess she is still more loyal to me than you, " Sam stated.

I flinched at his words. I truly had believed Leah would keep our secret. I had never doubted her and Seth's integrity. Stupid me! I was so angry I could have _ripped_ her head off. But I tried to reign in my temper whilst Sam's pack were watching me intently.

He smiled at me, "Jacob, I know things haven't been good between us, but surely you must see Bella and this child are a danger to Forks and the treaty."

I felt my blood boil up and I could not help angry words spewing forth from my lips, " Sam, look at this precious child! She wouldn't hurt you or anyone. We have the situation under control. Bella left. She didn't take to the change well, but she still had the sense to leave!" I sputtered angrily.

Nessie looked up at me with concern on her small pretty face. I didn't see her next action coming or I would have tried to prevent it at all costs. Nessie's small hand reached up and stroked the crescent shaped pale scar on the side of my neck, I gasped and pulled her hand away softly. It was too late though. Sam and the others had noticed; their eyes widened in shock and revulsion.

"She bit you!" Paul shouted in fury, starting towards us with menacing fury.

"NO!" I recoiled, picking Nessie up and holding her closer to me.

"It was Bella. I thought your little spy would have told you!" I spat out with disgust.

Sam shook his head and Paul stopped dead in his advance.

"Jacob, this is serious. If Bella comes back here we must put her on trial. She has broken the age old treaty between shifters and vampires. The Cullen's signed it! " Sam said angrily.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair as Nessie clung to me, her small arms clamped tight around my neck. "Sam, please. Edward and Alice have gone to find Bella. She has been in touch. She is almost cured of her newborn tendencies. She won't hurt anyone! This happened when she was first changed! Edward had no choice! She was dying after giving birth to Renesmee!" I pleaded.

Nessie whimpered at my words and I soothingly stroked her back. Sam's dark eyes bored into me and I could see there was no way to placate him. He believed Bella and Nessie were a threat to Forks and there was no way he would let this lie. I could kill Leah!

"Jacob, as soon as Bella returns we'll be holding a trial. There is nothing you can say to change my mind!" he stated defiantly as the three turned and walked away.

" Sam! You know this will cause a war between the pack and the Cullen's! I will not be on your side! Do you hear me Sam Uley! Nessie is everything to me! In fact I have imprinted on her! I'm surprised your spy didn't tell you that!" I shouted after them.

Nessie cooed and stroked my cheek. I smiled down at her sweet face. Sam stopped but he did not turn around. I could see the tension in his shoulders, back and clenched fists. After a minute he started walking again and did not turn around. Paul and Jared were a little ahead of him and they did not turn around either.

"Oh well Nessie", I whispered softly against her hair, "Jacob has really gone and done it now!"

As soon as Nessie went down for her mid-morning nap, I knew exactly where I was headed. I was going to have this out with Leah, ask her just what she was playing at!

_No one was going to hurt Nessie or Bella as long as I was here. Just let them try! Just let them try._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

STRANGE ATTRACTION

BELLA CULLEN:

Edward's letter had arrived this morning and I had read it over and over, his words now imprinted on my heart. The photograph of our daughter took my breath away. She was gorgeous. I couldn't stop staring at her luminescent skin, her large chocolate brown eyes, her rose red full smiling lips and her general air of beauty and intelligence. She appeared to be a two year old toddler, how could this be? Edward had explained that her growth was accelerated. This worried me greatly. Would she speed rapidly into a young child then into a teenager in just the space of a few months? Would she become an adult very soon and speed towards old age? Would we lose her? It didn't bear thinking about. Another reason why I needed to get home. Every day I became stronger and more able to resist the blood lust.

I ached to see Edward. I hated being apart. I wanted to be a proper Mother to my daughter. I certainly didn't want Jacob Black being there for her! Though Edward said he was fantastic with her; I still didn't like the fact he'd imprinted on her! Why did Jacob have to imprint on her? Was he trying to get back at me for choosing Edward over him? I loved Jacob but this was too much! Renesmee was Edward's and mine, not HIS! My newborn fury was just slowly simmering below the surface, ready to explode at any minute. I tried to reason with myself, to calm myself down. My rage was unpredictable and I couldn't afford to let it take a hold. In the deeper recesses of my mind, the small rational part was speaking to me in a calm manner. _Jacob cannot help who he imprints on. It's an involuntary process and completely irreversible. It's NOT Jake's fault!_

Still, it was hard for me to take in that Jacob had imprinted on my daughter. I wanted her to make up her own mind about who she fell in love with when she was older. I didn't want the choice forced upon her! Now her future was already mapped out for her. She must bear Jacob's children to carry on the shape-shifting gene. I clenched my fists with pent up anger. My child was entitled to have her own life! Now it had been snatched from her by Jacob Black! I stood up quickly and whirled around, my fists smashing through Etienne's oak wood coffee table. Books fell to the floor, their pages spinning around my feet as if a hurricane had descended. I picked up the ruined books and ripped them to shreds, paper flying around my head like snowflakes. I snarled and growled and hissed with fury and frustration.

I felt strong arms encircling my waist. Etienne's soft voice whispered in my ear. "Bella my love. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. You'll see. Now let's sit down for a minute and you can tell me what's brought on this little temper tantrum."

I sagged back into his embrace, grateful to have him here. We sat on the leather sofa and Etienne smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Now, sweet Bella, tell me what is wrong?" he asked, his topaz eyes shining.

"Oh Etienne! I'm so sorry. I broke your table and I've ruined your books!" I said my voice full of shame and remorse.

He lifted my head up again so he could look into my eyes. "Bella, I can replace those. Tell me what the matter is?" he asked softly, his cool breath on my face.

"I received a letter from Edward. He misses me so much. I'm breaking his heart!" I wailed. Etienne stroked my hand and waited for me to continue. "Our daughter is perfect, look! I have her photo. Isn't she beautiful? But she is growing too fast. I'm worried. I should be there. I need to go home soon. We have to make sure I'm ready! I can use my invisibility if I have to!" I exclaimed excitedly.

Etienne's cold hands stroked my cheek as he looked deep into my eyes. " Bella. Dearest Bella. Only I will know when you are ready. You will trust my judgment and only mine. I know what's best for you," he softly spoke as his eyes mesmerized me.

I slowly nodded my head in agreement as if I was in a trance-like state. I felt calmness wash over me in warm serene waves. I sighed and put my head on Etienne's shoulder, the spicy scent of him wafting over me; making me feel safe and protected. I felt his lips brush my hair as he inhaled me. He softly shivered and put his arm around me drawing our bodies closer together.

I felt as though I was adrift on a sea of serenity. My thoughts became hazy and if I was human I think I would have comfortably drifted off to sleep. Etienne slowly and gently placed me against the large red velvet cushions, my hair fanning out behind me.

"Bella, your red eyes are less scarlet now. As soon as we stop giving you the blood bags they will turn topaz like mine, " Etienne softly said, his finger tracing my cheekbone gently. "You will be even more beautiful then, my dearest. If that's possible. You are so stunningly gorgeous Bella Cullen. You are perfection," Etienne whispered, his eyes deep pools of mystery and desire.

I felt myself falling into those eyes, deeper and deeper. His fingertip traced the curve of my lips and I felt myself swoon and sigh. What was happening to me? Etienne was a handsome man, he was good and kind, and he was my friend and saviour. But right at this moment he looked so dazzling and beautiful, sensuous and bewitching, tempting and beguiling. I gently took his hand and kissed the smooth pale skin, as he sighed most deliciously. What was happening here? I forgot about Edward, Renesmee and home. All I could think of was Etienne.

His lips came closer to mine until they were only mere inches away. I sighed with longing and anticipation.

"_Kiss me Bella," _he whispered, his cool breath intoxicating me with his own special scent.

My lips found his quickly and hungrily. With a magnetic attraction we devoured each other with our mouths. Fireworks went off in my head and my knees went weak. If my still heart could beat it would be pounding now as his hands wound through my hair puling me closer and closer. I was lost in his kiss, our hunger for each other growing steadily. I was swept away on a tidal wave of emotions and pure lust for this beautiful vampire. There was no holding back, no return from the brink_._

_I let myself fall completely under his spell as we fell to the floor amongst the ruined books and splintered oak; our arms wrapped tightly around each other, our lips locked together in passionate desire._

_I lost myself wholly in the moment. Lost myself in him. _

_I was completely lost...forever?_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

CONFRONTATION

JACOB BLACK:

I had found Leah walking on First Beach in the mid-morning sunshine. I had roughly grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. She struggled to get away from me and avoided my angry blazing dark eyes. I demanded to know why she had told Sam about Bella and Renesmee.

"Why Leah? Why did you betray me? How could you do this to Nessie? She's only a child?" I spat out angrily shaking her shoulders.

"Get off me Jacob Black!" she demanded.

"No chance Leah. You and I are going to sort this out right now!" I stated with steely determination.

I dragged her off to the rock where Bella and I used to sit in the simpler days when she was a beautiful human girl whom I'd had a massive crush on.

"Sit!" I commanded Leah and gave her a little push. She sat down on the rock hard and glared up at me, defiance in her dark eyes. "Explain yourself miss!" I demanded, my arms folded across my chest.

"I thought Sam should know since he would find out anyways. Did you think you could keep this from him Jacob? Even though you, Seth and I separated from the pack, Sam would still find out eventually!" she stated.

I narrowed my eyes at her, still full of rage. " We would have had time to sort stuff out though Leah. Now Sam knows Bella bit me and you know how he feels about that! He wants to put her on trial as soon as she returns! In the treaty it states that no member of the Cullen family must bite a human or otherwise! This will start a war between the Cullen's and the pack! Did you even consider that Leah?" I shouted in her face.

To my surprise she started to cry. " I didn't consider anything Jacob Black! Except for one thing! Something I'll never tell YOU! Now leave me alone!" she sobbed as she got up and began to run down the beach.

"Leah!" I shouted after her as I began to follow.

She was pretty fast for a girl. But then she was a wolf girl. I caught up with her quickly and dived on her bringing her to the ground. Her tear stained face looked up into mine with defiance mixed in with sadness.

" Tell me Leah! What did you mean?" I asked, more gently this time.

She bucked and writhed underneath me in her bid to escape. I loosed my grip on her and she crawled away. I stood up and offered her my hand. She reluctantly took it and I pulled her up to face me.

"Now, let's just calm down and talk sensibly shall we Leah?" I asked.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as I stood in front of her feeling slightly bad for making her cry. Now she looked angry, not sad. Her dark eyes glittered, her long dark hair was wild and she stood with her hands on her hips. In her tight denim cut offs and her red cropped gypsy top which skimmed her bare tanned midriff, she looked quite beautiful. I tried not to be distracted by this and instead remembered exactly why we were here.

"Please, Leah. We need to talk," I pleaded softly.

She nodded and gestured for me to sit down on the sand next to her. For a few minutes we sat and stared at the sea together whilst we both gathered our thoughts.

"Leah, I'm so worried what will happen to Bella and Nessie. As you know I've imprinted on Nessie. I'll do anything to protect her. _Anything. _Even if that means going against Sam and the others. I need to know if you and Seth are on my side or theirs. Because that's what it will come down to Leah. Sides, " I stated calmly, not wishing to make her mad again.

She sighed as she turned to look at me, "How could you imprint on a _bloodsucker_ Jacob? You don't even know if she can have children? It's all upside down! It's not how it is supposed to be!" she exclaimed, her dark eyes sad.

"Nessie is half human Leah, I'm sure we'll have a normal relationship when the time is right," I replied.

Her dark eyes were deep pools of mystery as she gazed at me. "There could have been better choices made Jacob," she said quietly as she looked at the ground.

I stared at her, deeply puzzled.

"I am going to tell you this only once Jacob Black. Do not speak until I have finished," she said quietly still looking at the ground. "I have feelings for you! I was hoping you would consider a relationship with me! I was jealous you imprinted on Nessie, that's why I told Sam! I wanted it to be ME Jacob! I've been avoiding phasing with you for weeks now so you wouldn't hear my thoughts. It's been torture!"

I gazed at her open mouthed, totally speechless for once. Leah jumped up and ran her hands through her tangled hair.

"I'm sorry Jacob! I didn't mean to hurt you! I love you, you stupid jerk!" she sobbed as she once again took off at high speed down the sand, her long brown legs a blur.

I shook my head to bring myself out of my stupor. She loves me? Whaaat? Once again I took off after her.

"Leah! Come back!" I shouted.

She suddenly stopped and turned to face me. I caught up to her with a smile.

" I didn't know Leah!"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I can't help this imprinting thing, you know that as well as I do!" I stated.

Suddenly she leaped at me, knocking me to the ground, pinning my arms behind my head and bringing her lips down onto mine in a passionate kiss. She tasted of the sea, the sun and strawberries. Her full lips crushed down onto mine and I couldn't help but respond. No girl had kissed me like this since Bella had just before all hell broke loose with Victoria and the newborn army! Who would have thought Leah had such wild passion in her soul? Not me. Until now. I prised my hands free and placed them around her waist, feeling the soft skin there. Her hands were in my hair, twisting it around her fingers roughly.

She ground her hips down onto me and I moaned involuntarily with unbridled passion. Her tongue entwined with mine as our kiss became deeper. She pulled away from me, both of us breathing heavily. Her dark eyes were full of passion and her lips were shining lusciously from our kiss.

"Something for you to think about Jacob Black!" she purred as she jumped up and once again took off at full speed up the beach.

This time I didn't follow, but lay on the sand gazing up at the blue summer sky. My heart was pounding and my blood was burning like fire in my veins. I felt so good but also so bad. Was this considered cheating in the world of imprinting or was it fine if the one you have imprinted on was a baby? In reality, I had years to wait until Nessie was free to love me back. Or did I? She was growing fast. Leah's kiss had confused me. I had never thought of her in that way before. But now, especially now, she was a stunning, beautiful girl who had declared passionate feelings for me. I sat up with my head in my hands and groaned in frustration.

_As if I didn't have enough stuff to deal with! Now Miss Clearwater had thrown a mighty big spanner in the works! The thing was I had felt blue sparks of electricity between us, a deeper connection, a passionate awakening deep inside me. _

_I guessed I was in deep trouble right?_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

CONSCIENCE

ETIENNE LUCER:

As Bella lay beneath me, her red eyes full of passion, I should have been ecstatic with joy. But I felt terrible! I had manipulated her thoughts so she desired me. I couldn't do this to her. As much as I desired and loved this beautiful creature lying beneath me; I did not want her to want me this way. I sighed and kissed her ruby lips one more time. A soft kiss full of longing and need. She sighed and responded to me so sweetly it almost broke my still heart. I silently commanded her to go back to normality as I swiftly leaped to my feet. I watched, heartbroken, as her face gazed up at me with shock and disbelief. She jumped up and slapped me hard across the face. I reeled from her totally deserved blow. She turned to face me, her red eyes glittering furiously. She had never looked more deliciously beautiful.

"How dare you! I would never...how did I end up on the floor? You kissed me! I kissed you! We almost...Etienne! What have you done!"

I held out my arms, my whole being full of shame. "I'm so sorry Bella. It seems I have fallen in love with you. Desperately in love! " I exclaimed.

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously, "How did you make me fall under your spell Etienne? I would NEVER be unfaithful to Edward!" she stated defiantly.

"Dearest Bella, I am so sorry to say I used my own special talent. You already knew I could control minds, but you didn't realize quite to what extent! Vampire, human or animal. It's second nature to me, my love. I wanted you to fall in love with me. I wanted you. I'm so sorry. I stopped before events went too far. A thousand apologies Bella," I said meekly.

The fury in her red eyes scared me, and I prepared myself for the onslaught. I hoped I wouldn't have to use my talent again. I could see by her face that her clever mind was processing all of this information.

"I thought you were a friend Etienne. I thought you wanted to help me! You know how much I love Edward! All I wanted to do was go home to him and my daughter! You had an ulterior motive all along!" she shrieked at me.

I recoiled from her anger and her words. "No, Bella! I have always wanted to help you! I couldn't help falling in love with you. I've never been in love before! I've never let anyone get so close to me ever! Please forgive me! Say we're still friends, I beg of you!" I demanded.

Bella's fury hadn't subsided though and she looked like she may rip my head off. "Etienne, you have abused my trust in you. How can I believe in you now? You could manipulate me anytime you wanted without warning! Well I cannot let you do that! I have no choice. I must do this!" she uttered as she completely vanished into thin air.

"Bella! No!" I screamed.

I tried to command her to reappear but to no avail. My power did not work when she was invisible. I felt a breeze through my hair, then small hands pushing me firmly in the chest. I fell to the floor, shocked to my core.

"Bella please! Don't do this!"

I saw two large books hurtling through the air towards me, they landed on my chest pushing down on me.

"No Bella! Stop!"

I felt a great pressure crushing me. Bella was jumping up and down on the huge books, crushing my chest and ribs. If I had still breathed I knew for certain I would have ceased as the weight crushed my lungs. I still felt pain though and this was immensely painful.

"Bella, please," I wheezed through the pain.

Suddenly the crushing agony was gone. I gasped and held my hands over my broken ribs. The pain was intense. If I could cry I would cry a river now. The physical pain was bad enough but the emotional and mental anguish was so much worse. Bella wanted to hurt me. Sweet Bella! "Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry!" I whispered hoarsely.

I gasped aloud as I felt a small cold hand caress my cheek ever so lightly. _"Etienne, I could have killed you if I wanted to, but I spared you because you have, despite everything, helped me. I no longer need you. I need my family. I am leaving now Etienne. I hope your loneliness doesn't drive you insane. I was going to take you to Forks with me. You could have been part of our family. Now you are dead to me! Do you hear me Etienne? Dead! "_

I felt another cool breeze waft over me as the front door slammed loudly. Bella was gone. All alone into the dark night. I beat my fists on my crushed chest and wailed with agonizing heartbreak. I wished I was dead. I could think of no reason to keep existing. Long centuries stretched out in front of me. Empty and lonely. I had lost the one thing I had ever loved. I pulled myself up from the floor clutching my shattered ribs. I needed to lie down. I needed to heal. What was the point though? Nothing could heal my broken heart. My body would regain its former strength but my heart would forever be shattered into a million pieces. All through my own stupidity and vanity. I crawled up the staircase and into my plush bed, pulling the velvet covers up over my head. I slid the remote control from the bedside table and pressed play. Sounds of my favourite song filled the room. Never had the words been more significant. I pressed repeat and lay in the dark alone with my tortured thoughts. How I wished I could sleep! I could dream of Bella then.

The music washed over me and I felt a sad loneliness so profound it almost swept me away. _The dark is rising._

"_I dreamed of you on my farm  
I dreamed of you in my arms  
But dreams are always wrong  
I never dreamed I'd hurt you  
I never dreamed I'd lose you  
In my dreams, I'm always strong  
And now the creek is rising  
And all my bridges burned  
I always dreamed of big crowds  
Plumes of smoke and high clouds  
But dreams don't last for long  
I have my suspicions  
When the stars are in position  
All will be revealed  
But I know that until then  
Unless the stars surrender  
All will be concealed  
And now the snow is falling  
And all my fences torn  
I know you needed someone  
And I can hear someone  
Somewhere in this song  
I dreamed that I was walking  
And the two of us were talking  
Of all lives mysteries  
But words that flow between friends  
Winding streams, without end  
I wanted you to see  
But it can seem surprising  
When you find yourself alone  
And now the dark is rising  
And a brand new moon is born  
I always dreamed I'd love you  
I never dreamed I'd lose you  
In my dreams, I'm always strong"_

_(copyright Mercury Rev – the Dark Is Rising)_

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

BELLA CULLEN

REUNITED

I flew out of the house and into the street, desperate to be far away from my traitorous so called friend. I didn't dare make myself visible again, who knew how far Etienne's power reached? My heart was heavy as I left the place I'd called home for almost three months. I silently and invisibly made my way down the wide tree lined avenue, as the moon shone it's light down on the pavement. It was past midnight and the street was quiet. I had to get home. I knew the general direction which I had to take but I was still scared I would be lost out here all alone with no one to guide me. As I rounded the corner a familiar scent greeted me, a scent now magnified multiple times by my new vampire senses. A scent totally unique and special. _Edward._

I gasped with joy and shock. Edward was here? In Vancouver? I picked up another scent as well as two figures emerged around the next street corner. Edward was dazzling in the moonlight, Alice by his side. Such beautiful pale marble creatures, made even more stunning through my vampire eyes. I stopped abruptly and just stared as they walked gracefully towards me. I couldn't help myself; I materialized right in front of their shocked topaz eyes.

"Bella!" Edward gasped as I appeared.

"Wow that's some trick!" Alice stated in awe.

I smiled tentatively at them both, my senses overloading on the pair. "Hello," I said quietly.

Edward stepped towards me, his eyes shining with love and longing. He reached out and pulled me towards him; his strong arms enveloping me in a loving embrace.

"Oh Bella!" he whispered into my hair.

I breathed in the intoxicating scent of him and felt the traumas of the past months melt away instantly.

"Oh Bella, my love. I have missed you so!" he said with sadness and pain in his voice.

I hugged him tightly to me, his hard marble body my anchor in the storm. "Edward, you're here. I missed you so much. How did you find me?" I asked as I gazed up into his eyes.

"Alice's visions became clearer the closer we got to Vancouver. She saw the street name clear as day! She also saw what Etienne has done! I will kill him, Bella!" Edward growled.

"No! Please Edward! Despite how he has behaved, Etienne really has helped me! I was on my way home right this instant!" I exclaimed, stroking Edward's pale cheek.

Alice's tinkling musical laugh pealed out into the night, "Bella, from what I can see you have already taken good care of him!" she trilled as she reached out to give me a welcoming hug.

I hugged her back, happy to see my sister in law again. But I sighed softly with sadness at my treatment of Etienne. "Oh Alice, should I go check on him? I was so angry! I hurt him both physically and mentally!" I exclaimed in anguish.

Edward's sternly shook his head at me, "Bella, my love. You have _nothing _to feel bad about!" he stated, his lips firmly set.

Edward took my hand and began to walk me away from the direction of the house. I looked back sadly. I hoped Etienne would be alright. I had to get home now and that was all that really mattered at this moment. I needed to see my daughter so badly. Edward kissed the top of my head and squeezed my hand gently. There were so many things unsaid between us. I needed to explain everything. I could hardly prise my eyes from his face. He was so beautiful. Dazzling and stunningly gorgeous. I gasped as I felt such powerful electricity flow between us. Our eyes locked onto each other's; full of desire and longing. I could not wait to be alone with him.

_Suddenly that was all that mattered._

Alice took my other hand as we began to run swiftly towards the river, towards the forests and home. "Bella, I really recommend that you and Edward stay in the cottage tonight. I will explain to the family. We need to discuss how we will proceed. You seem fine, but I saw what you did to Etienne. I know you still have the newborn rage deep inside you. We will hunt on the way home. Tomorrow, you can meet Renesmee," she said with a gentle smile.

I nodded in agreement. As much as I wanted to be reunited with my daughter, I wanted to be with Edward more. We flew at high speed in the direction of home, only stopping when we were deep in the mountains to feed. I killed two elks whilst Edward watched; his pale marble face filled with fascination. It was so strange to feed in front of my husband. I felt the heat and desire within him for me and it gave more fuel to the fire I had deep inside. I _wanted _him so badly.

Disaster nearly struck when I came across the scent of two humans camping in the forest. My throat began to burn with thirst and venom pooled in my mouth, despite feeling sated on the animal blood. I growled and my body tensed. Edward swiftly ran back towards me, his hands cupping my face.

"Bella, my love. Fight it. Fight the thirst my love. You can do it!" he whispered as his lips found mine.

Another hunger took over as his cool lips brushed mine. I hungrily devoured his sweet mouth with mine, all thoughts of human blood gone from my head. This was our first kiss. Nothing could have prepared me for the intensity of it. Gone was Edward's gentle kisses, his restrained passion, and his tame embraces. We clung to each other with fervent abandonment. He broke away first, gasping with joy and surprise. I gazed into his topaz eyes, filled full of love and desire for me. I reached out to kiss him again but he gently put a long pale finger to my lips.

"Let's go home Bella," he whispered with a seductive smile.

I nodded and grabbed his hand as we flew towards home together.

_My still heart soared with joy. We were together again. I promised myself we would never be parted again. _

_Never, ever._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

TRUTH

LEAH CLEARWATER:

As I turned back towards Jacob, the tears welled up in my eyes and I could hold back the flood no longer. His beautiful dark brown eyes clouded over with sympathy and pity. Two things I'd never wanted from Jacob Black. I'd wanted his heart. I wanted him to love me back. Now here we were on First Beach our skin warm and glowing from the fire we'd lit on the beach. He'd asked to come see me tonight. I couldn't refuse. I had hardly stopped thinking about him since our passionate encounter a few days ago. Now he was here, but it wasn't a happy occasion. He told me he was very flattered that I held him in such high regard. He hadn't expected it, hadn't encouraged it. All this was true; I hadn't expected to feel this way myself. My feelings for Jacob had snuck up on me quietly and without warning. I'd known him all my life!

My tears fell silently as Jacob explained why it wasn't a good idea for us to get involved. He wanted to wait for Renesmee. Even if she grew up and decided to love someone else. Jacob wanted to keep his heart for her and her only. Damn this imprinting! Why couldn't he have imprinted on me? It would have been perfect. Female shape-shifters don't imprint. We have to do things the normal old-fashioned way. Find a guy to love. Who hopefully will love us back. I thought I'd found it with Jake. I seriously didn't expect him to wait for an infant! But that's exactly what he was telling me right now. It hurt so bad. I knew he'd felt something when I kissed him, it wasn't just teenage hormones rampaging through our bodies. Was it?

Jacob drew me towards him and enveloped me in his warm arms. I sighed, hating the moment but loving it so much too. He gently stroked my back, his touch making me feel warm and secure. "Leah, I think you are amazing. You know that right? I didn't expect to imprint on anyone, let alone Renesmee! You know I had that massive crush on Bella?" he asked.

I nodded against his broad muscular chest.

"Well I think it's the same for you. You have a crush on me that's all! You'll be fine Leah, I promise. One day you'll see what I mean. One day when you truly love someone and would give up your life for them! That's how I feel about Nessie! " he proclaimed with passion.

I gazed up into his dark eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He loved her, plain and simple. It did not matter what age she was right at this moment. I could never compete with that, I saw that now.

I drew away from Jacob and sat back down by the fire. The sparks from the burning wood flew up and danced into the night sky like fireflies. Jacob sat down beside me and took my hand in his. I was glad he'd taken the time to talk to me. He was a nice guy. There was no way he was going to be mine now. I could live with it, as long as he was still around. I prayed the Cullen's wouldn't leave. I regretted saying all that stuff to Sam now. Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut? Now I've gotten Jake into trouble as well as the Cullen's. Sam would love an excuse to start a fight. The pack were already fuming over the fact that Bella had been changed, despite the circumstances. I was glad Seth and I were no longer tied to them. As far as I was concerned Jacob was the rightful Alpha in La Push. I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder and gazed up at the dark night sky full of twinkling stars. Love eh? The songs were right! It is nothing but heartache and pain!

After we had sat together comfortably in companionable silence for a while, Jacob suddenly spoke. "I did feel something when you kissed me Leah. You are very beautiful and desirable you know. I think we are destined to be great friends! I am glad about that," he stated.

"Me too Jacob. I'm not sorry I kissed you! It was wonderful. You are quite a good kisser you know! But you could be better," I replied teasingly.

"Hey!" he said tweaking my hair.

"Cheeky!" I laughed and gazed up into his dark eyes. "I could help you Jacob Black. Call it a thank you for being so nice to me tonight," I softly said.

He raised his eyebrows at me curiously. "How?" he asked.

I smiled up at him, "I could show you how to make your first kiss with Nessie the most amazing kiss ever and she will definitely fall head over heels in love with you!" I explained.

His eyes widened and he smiled, "Come on Leah! You expect me to believe that! You don't want to help me with Nessie, surely?" he asked quizzically.

I smiled openly and honestly at him, "I do want to help you. But there is a selfish reason too! I get to kiss you one last time! Surely that's not a crime?" I cheekily asked.

Jacob grinned down at me, his dark eyes shining. "Okay then, Miss Clearwater. I gotta hand it to you. You are one cheeky wolf-girl!" he laughed.

I laughed too as I jumped up and held out my hand to him. I pulled him up to face me and put a finger over his lips to silence him. "Now listen to me Jacob Black. This is a once in a life time opportunity! After this night, you will be Nessie's forever and I will be your very good friend forever. I will patiently wait until my Mr Right comes along. And when he does, boy will he be getting the best chick ever! Me, right? " I demanded.

Jacob nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me Jacob! I will be fine. I'm a professional at this heartbreak thing remember?" I asked. He nodded again and looked sad. "Don't be sad Jake! We're shape-shifters. We know what our tribe has to do. Males imprinting is part of that. It didn't happen to be me you imprinted on. Sam imprinted on Emily. Well that's the past now. We've got our futures to look forward to. I couldn't come between you and Nessie, I see that now. I might as well try to freeze hell over than do that. Imprinting is magical. It's who you are. That's it," I said defiantly and passionately.

Jake grinned at me, obviously impressed by my little speech. I was quite impressed myself! "Now time for your one and only lesson!"

I instructed Jacob to sweep me into his arms gently but firmly. I told him to gaze directly into my eyes and gently brush his lips over mine. Then I told him to gently but firmly tip me over as if I'd swooned in his embrace. Then I instructed him to kiss my neck gently, move onto my cheek and finally kiss me passionately on the lips. I told him he must move his mouth in perfect synchronization to mine, letting my lips dictate the pressure. I told him to kiss me softly and sweetly but firmly. I told him he must concentrate on my mood exactly. He must be in tune with my physical and mental state acutely. I demanded that he must not let his passion overtake mine, he must not get too carried away and become greedy and selfish.

He took all this in with wide eyes, "How did you become so clever Leah?" he whispered, his lips inches from mine.

"Sam," I simply stated and tried to put images of my ex-boyfriend and I making out for hours on end to the back of my mind. It wasn't easy. Sam was my first love.

"Now do it Jacob!" I demanded as he brought his lips onto mine.

He was a quick learner. It was a perfect kiss. A perfect way to say goodbye to what might have been. His sweet lips moulded themselves to mine in perfect harmony. Nessie was a lucky girl. Her first kiss would not be disappointing. I sighed as our lips finally parted and I gazed up into Jacob's dark eyes, my face flushed and warm.

_"Wow," _Jake gasped I smiled and extricated myself from his arms reluctantly.

Now it was done. I had to move on. Not just this minute though, for now I let myself remember every exquisite detail.

Jacob smiled at me in amazement. "Thanks Leah. That was like, amazing! I'm real sorry things turned out this way. I appreciate your friendship, and you know you can always count on me no matter what," he stated.

I smiled back, happy that we'd had this night.

Suddenly my kid brother, Seth, came running down the beach towards us. "Jacob! Leah! Alice is back! They found Bella! Edward has taken her to the cottage for the night!" he said breathlessly.

Jake and I glanced worriedly at each other.

"Does Sam know?" I asked Seth. "

My brother looked anxiously at us both, "I don't know. Maybe. I caught the packs sent all around the house, so they might have seen Alice return."

Jake and I exchanged another worried glance. "We'll go to the Cullen's now. See what's happening. Wow! Bella is back!" Jacob said, his voice full of apprehension and also excitement.

Jacob gave me a serious look. "Leah, you, me and Seth are going to have to help the Cullen's with this. We can't let Sam punish Bella! We have to do this for Nessie and her family! Are you both with me?" he questioned.

Seth and I looked at each other and smiled, "Yes, Jake. We're with you! Bf f's remember?" I said with a wink.

"Good, that's all I need to know," Jacob smiled as he led the way back to the Cullen's house.

I am not the vampire's biggest fan, but I wanted Jacob to be happy. I didn't want Sam and the pack to make a war out of this situation. Who would have thought I'd be on the blood sucker's side huh? Things change. Deal with it.

_This night had been full of strange surprises. I was absolutely sure there were plenty more to come. That's life. The truth will always be revealed. _

_The truth always wins in the end._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

ALONE, AT LAST

EDWARD CULLEN:

As soon as we reached the cottage door I scooped Bella up into my arms and carried her into our new home. Esme had done a great job on the place for us. This was to be our family home. I hoped we could put all our troubles behind us and start our life together here, with our daughter. I tried to put thoughts of Sam and the Quileute tribe out of my mind. All that mattered right now was that Bella was here, we were together again. I placed her down and took her into my arms, my lips hungrily finding hers. Now we could kiss each other with passion and hunger. Now there was no fear of me hurting her or killing her with love. Her cool lips enthralled me as we held onto each other frantically as our mouths met in passionate abandonment. Her scent and taste enveloped me as we kissed.

I quickly fell under her spell, my vampire senses overloading on her. We fell to the floor clinging desperately to each other. Her beautiful face gazed up into mine, her large eyes glowing crimson in the lamplight. Eyes which were already starting to lose the bright red colour. Eyes which would soon be topaz, like mine. I grazed my cool lips along the marble skin of her smooth pale neck causing her to sigh with pleasure. "I love you Mrs Cullen. Welcome home , my love."

Words were no longer required as we gave ourselves wholeheartedly to each other. Much later we stood outside, our arms wrapped around each other as the dawn broke. "Edward, I need to see our daughter," Bella whispered against my chest.

" I will take you to her now," I replied, kissing the top of her head.

The house was quiet, the family must have been out hunting. We found Renesmee curled up on Alice's knee, contented and half asleep. Alice smiled up at us, and softly shook Nessie to wake her up. My daughter's beautiful chocolate eyes opened and immediately focused on Bella. Her face lit up and she held out her small arms to her Mother at once. Bella looked at me in wonder and smiled, "This beautiful creature is our daughter?" she asked incredulously. I nodded, smiling.

Bella walked slowly towards Nessie as Alice shot me a worried look. _Edward! Is this safe? _Alice asked in her mind. I nodded and smiled confidently. I _knew _Bella would rather cease to exist now than harm her daughter. Bella gently scooped Renesmee into her arms and held her close. A lump came to my throat as I watched their reunion.

"Sweet daughter, I am so sorry I left you. I had no choice darling. I am here now though and I will never leave you again!" Bella promised.

Renesmee put one small hand to her mother's temple and _showed _Bella her special talent. I watched with glee as Bella's beautiful face lit up with joy and wonder and then sadness. "Oh Edward! I have put you through hell!" she wailed as I enveloped my little family in my arms.

Alice discreetly left the room.

We spent an enjoyable morning together, talking, laughing and playing with Renesmee. " I cannot believe how perfect she is Edward!" Bella gushed. Her face darkened briefly with anger, "But wait until I see Jacob Black! How dare he imprint on our daughter!" she raged.

"Now Bella love, you know it is involuntary! Don't be too hard on him. He really is good with Nessie and she adores him!" I stated.

"_Nessie?_" Bella asked with raised eyebrows.

I laughed, "She loves her nickname!"

"Hmmm," Bella replied unconvinced.

Nessie giggled and twirled a lock of Bella's hair around her little chubby fingers. Bella gazed at her, completely captivated. I explained to my worried wife about Nessie's growth spurts and how Carlisle was keeping an eye on things. I explained how Nessie loved to drink animal blood and had never been tempted by a human. Bella told me she had no feelings of thirst around Nessie at all, just pure love and astonishment that we'd created such a beautiful perfect creature together. Her eyes bore into mine with intense passion and longing. I knew we would have to be alone together soon. Just as I was about to bring my lips down on hers, the whole family arrived. They all approached Bella carefully, but soon everything seemed to be as it was before. Everyone hugged Bella, clearly pleased to have her back home where she belongs. Nessie giggled and clapped her hands, Bella scooped her up and held her close. _"Welcome home mama!" _she trilled sweetly.

I had never witnessed my whole family's complete silent astonishment before!

_Looks like my special little lady had just uttered her first words!_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

THE TRIAL

BELLA CULLEN:

My reunion with Jacob was bittersweet. He was my best friend and I'd tried to kill him the last time I'd seen him! I hugged him close and made my apologies. Then I had pushed him in annoyance, forgetting my vampire strength as he spun away from me ending up a crumpled heap on the floor. Through gritted teeth I told him under no circumstances was I pleased he had imprinted on my daughter! But I softened towards him when I saw how much my Nessie ( Edward has got me calling her that now!) adored and worshipped him. Jacob promised me he would never hurt her and he would always protect her. He explained that he would take things slowly and make sure Nessie was completely happy with the situation before anything happened between them. I hoped they had years yet, but going by the way she was growing so fast I had a feeling it wouldn't be long until she was a teenager.

Carlisle had found evidence of one other hybrid. The bad news was he had shot into teenage years quickly. The good news was he had stayed eighteen years old for over one hundred years, with no signs of further aging. This pleased me endlessly. I smiled to myself as I thought of my daughter. She was progressing so much every day. She was so beautiful, intelligent and special.

The wind lifted my hair in the clearing as I smelled the scent of the wolves on the breeze. _Today was my trial. _I had broken the treaty by biting Jacob. I had brought shame on my family who had upheld the Quileute treaty for hundreds of years. I was prepared for my punishment. I had asked Jacob to arrange this trial with Sam as soon as possible. I needed to know what they planned to do with me! Edward stood by my side, always my rock, my love, my husband. He was worried about me. I was worried how my punishment would affect him and Nessie. What if they banished me from Forks? Edward would not cope with a separation again.

The wolves had changed back to human form when they arrived at the clearing. Sam eyed me suspiciously. I stared back at him defiantly. Yes, I had done wrong. I accepted that. But Sam did not understand how it was for a newborn vampire.

"Bella Cullen. You have broken a fundamental part of the age old treaty made between the Cullen's and the Quileute tribe. You bit Jacob Black with intention to kill him. The Cullen's saved him, that is commendable, but we cannot let your deed go unpunished. Do you understand? " Sam asked me, his voice full of power and authority.

I felt the love radiating out from the Cullen's behind me.

_My family._

"Yes, Sam I understand, " I replied with my head held high.

"But I would like to explain myself please", I added.

He nodded as I began to explain everything that had happened to me since I was changed. He and the other pack members listened until I had finished.

Sam's dark eyes bore into mine. "Thanks for explaining Bella, but it still doesn't change the fact that you broke the treaty! And how do we know that you do not thirst human blood anymore? We have no evidence!" he stated. "The Cullen's should NOT have changed you!" he raged.

Suddenly Jacob appeared from nowhere, he flew out from the bushes, his face like thunder. "Sam Uley! Would you rather she had died? Would you rather poor Nessie had no Mother? Forget the stupid treaty! I survived! And if you want evidence I'll get you evidence!" Jake spat out excitedly.

I smiled softly at my best friend. I really didn't deserve him at all! My feelings towards him soon changed though as he dragged my father Charlie out into sight. I gasped and hid my head against Edward's chest. Just what was Jacob playing at! Sam watched the scene unfold incredulously. Jacob took my hands in his and gazed into my eyes as Edward hissed and growled next to me.

"Chill Cullen!" Jacob snapped. "Bella, I have explained everything to Charlie. He knows about the wolves, he knows about the vampires. He knows you had to be changed or die. Yes, it was a shock to him, but when I explained he might never see you again he had to come and let you prove yourself to the pack! Charlie believes in you Bella! No matter what you are!" Jacob said his voice charged with emotion.

I gazed at my Father standing awkwardly behind Jacob. I smelled his very human scent, so different to the shape-shifters and vampires. My throat burned and venom pooled in my mouth. But as I looked into his kind, loving eyes the ravenous thirst for blood drained away from my body and I fell into his arms with a strangled cry. I heard Sam and the pack gasp behind me. Charlie clung to me,

"Oh Bella I have missed you sweetheart!" he cried into my hair.

My still heart seemed to jump in my chest. Charlie was here and he knew and accepted me for what I was! Edward smiled happily.

He turned to face Sam, "There is your evidence Sam Uley! Bella has her thirst under control now. Look! Her eyes have turned topaz now! Our family is no threat to you or the pack," Edward stated confidently.

I held Charlie's hand tightly, trying not to squeeze too hard. Jacob smiled tentatively at me.

" Jacob Black, this is not how I would want me and Dad's first meeting to happen. But I guess I should thank you! Even though you did take a big stupid risk!" I scolded.

"Come on Dad, there is someone very special you need to meet," I smiled leading him away from the clearing.

"STOP!" shouted Sam. "The pack deems punishment must be given! The treaty was broken! Our ancestors did not make this treaty for YOU to disregard it Bella!"

I turned around in exasperation. "Sam, please! The treaty is outdated now. There are no enemies here. Should we not strive for peace now between wolves and vampires?" I asked him, my palms spread in supplication.

His face was contorted with rage and confusion. He did not like to appear weak in front of the pack. "We have decided you must be locked away securely for five years alone with no company. We will provide food for you. If you or your family disagree, we will have no choice but to wage war on you and yours. This includes humans," he said with steely determination as he looked at Charlie.

A low hiss escaped my lips as I instinctively crouched in front of my Father in a defensive pose. The clearing crackled with electricity and anticipation. Suddenly the atmosphere was broken by the snapping of twigs and branches. In a whirlwind of speed a figure in black appeared in the centre of the clearing.

_It was Etienne Lucier!_

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

POWER OF PERSUASION

ETIENNE LUCIER:

As I looked around at the vampires and shape-shifters I knew I had made the right decision in tracking Bella here. She needed me and I had a lot of making up to do.

"_Etienne?_" Bella whispered with shock.

_"Etienne!" _a handsome fellow with bronzed hair growled.

I guessed this must be Edward Cullen! "Bella, I am so sorry for my conduct, please forgive me. Edward, a pleasure to meet you!" I said with flourish and a gentlemanly bow.

The head of the pack stared venomously at me, "We do not tolerate strangers, especially vampires, on our land!" he said furiously.

I bowed, my black cloak billowing around me. " Dear sir, I intend only to help my friend Bella. I do not believe your argument against her to be solid or true," I said with a devilish grin.

I gave Sam Uley his due, he acted very bravely as he stepped up close to me. "Leave now vampire!" he quietly spoke.

I smiled graciously as I stared deep into his eyes. " Sam, you will command your pack to forget the trial, you will finally accept the treaty is outdated and useless. You will leave Bella be. Let her be with her family in peace. You will not interfere in the Cullen's business again. Do you understand?" I softly spoke, as I held his gaze. " Leave now with your pack. Explain to them this incident is all forgotten about. Go and live your life and be happy!" I smiled.

The pack stood behind him looking confused. A beautiful girl with long pleated hair stared at me in awe. I gazed back, captivated by her dark eyes.

Sam Uley turned and walked away from the clearing, the pack following him. "Sam? Sam!" I heard one of the males ask.

Sam did as I'd asked him to do. He told the pack that was that. No more. I smiled to myself. Mind control was such a special gift! And when I can use it to help those dear to me, even better! The girl with the dark eyes turned back to stare at me. I fell into those eyes and wished she would stay longer. She smiled shyly as she leapt into the air, her body becoming a blur of grey fur. I gazed into the woods with amazement. I'd heard of shape-shifters but never seen them in glorious action!

I felt Bella's hand on my arm, her now topaz eyes gazing up into mine. "Etienne. How? Why? After what I did to you?" she asked curiously.

"Bella, I behaved despicably towards you! I wanted to apologise, to make things right. I had to help when I tracked you here and discovered what was happening! " I explained.

Her strong arms enveloped me in a hug. " I forgive you Etienne! I couldn't have gotten through the last few months without you! You helped me get back to my family!" she smiled squeezing me hard.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed.

Bella pulled away laughing. Edward was staring at me with less anger now and more curiosity. He shook my hand and smiled crookedly. I bowed graciously. " Edward, I hope you can forgive me too?" I asked.

He smiled and gripped my hand tighter, " As long as you never touch my wife inappropriately again, then, of course, no problem I forgive you," he said.

I smiled as he released my hand, "You have my utmost promise to behave myself," I stated seriously.

Suddenly the rest of the Cullen's surrounded me, full of curiosity about the vampire they had never met before. I liked them, especially the serious Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I imagined he would have some stories to tell. Rosalie and Alice were gorgeous creatures, but sadly attached! Esme was graceful and gracious. Emmett and Jasper seemed decent fellows. I felt a strange overwhelming feeling of not being alone anymore and it was very pleasant. I smiled over at Bella as she led her bewildered Father away from the clearing. She smiled back sweetly.

_Everything was right in the world again._

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

EPILOGUE: FIVE YEARS LATER

Part One:

Renesmee Cullen lifts up the long hem of her scarlet red backless gown and daintily steps out of the front door to the waiting limousine. The door opens and a handsome man in a tuxedo steps out. He gazes at the vision of loveliness in front of him in awe. He whistles lightly and breathes _wow _under his breath. He takes her arm and lightly kisses the soft pale skin of her cheek. "You look like an angel, " he softly says, his voice full of love.

Nessie smiles and blushes prettily. Her hybrid heart pounds as he takes her hand and helps her into the car. As they speed off into the night, he turns her face towards him and slowly brings his lips to hers. "Oh Jacob," she sighs as his fingers trace the outline of her cheekbone. The beautiful couple grin at each other widely.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs Black?" he asks softly.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world!" Nessie states throwing her arms around her new husband's neck excitedly.

The driver turns around to smile at them, "Hey guys, it won't be long until you're alone on your honeymoon! Can you please stop distracting the chauffeur!" says Carlisle laughing.

"Sorry Grandfather!" Nessie laughs as she snuggles into Jacob's chest, happy in the knowledge that they finally belong to each other forever and ever. Tonight they will become as one. She couldn't be happier. This was meant to be since the moment she was born.

_Jacob was her soul mate, as she was his._

_Forever._

Part Two:

They had long ago sneaked away from Nessie and Jacob's wedding party. This was the moment they had been waiting for. She was ready to give herself completely to him and he was ready to take all she had to give. His cool lips met her warm ones as they kissed gently. She wanted more as she bit softly on his mouth, causing him to growl uncontrollably. For five years they had been completely captivated by the other. Their love had grown quickly and remained steady and true. She was now twenty, he was eternally eighteen.

Leah Clearwater could not believe how much she loved and adored Etienne Lucier. She loved a bloodsucker! How ironic! From the moment they had met in the clearing that day they had been inseparable. She loved him beyond reason. He was her everything. He felt the same about her. One problem though...she was getting older every second. Time stood still for Etienne. They wanted to be young forever, together. There was only one way and tonight was the night.

No more being careful with each other. No risk of Etienne accidentally killing her with a touch or a kiss on her warm neck. Although he had been around for centuries so was very controlled. She had never been scared of him. Even with his special gift. He didn't have to control her, she loved him at first sight. She knew he was the one for her. Boom! Like a thunderbolt! She didn't even mind when he'd told her about his infatuation with Bella. She put it down to his being alone for so long. He'd latched on to the first friend he'd found. She understood.

They had fled to Etienne's house in Vancouver. It was beautiful. Here, tonight he would change her. He would help her with the changes just as he had helped Bella. She was scared and nervous, but excited too. This was the only way. She loved and trusted him completely. After she was over the newborn phase they planned to travel the world together. She felt a pang of regret when she thought of her poor Mother and brother Seth. She had left a letter on her bed, telling then not to worry about her, she would be in touch, but she loved Etienne and had to be with him. Her Mother would be confused, but Seth would be angry as he knew what her lover really was.

The time had come. Etienne gently lay Leah on the bed, her dark hair fanning out around her. She was the most beautiful creature and he loved her insanely. She had changed his whole life for the better. She had given him love and belief. Now he would take her human life so they could be together forever. _Perfect. _They kissed softly, her heart beating a steady rhythm against his chest. He would miss that sound. He raised her wrist and brought his lips to the soft skin there. He kissed her pulse. He listened to her beating heart one more time then quickly bit into the deliciously soft skin. Her body bucked and writhed as the venom made its deadly way into her bloodstream where it would finally reach her heart and stop its beating instantly.

" I love you Leah," he cried as he watched his love writhe in agony.

It seemed to take forever but soon it was over and her beautiful heart came to a standstill.

In a few days she would awake. And like a beautiful butterfly emerging from its cocoon she would be ready to open her vampire eyes to this new world. _He would be here, right by her side._

_Forever._

Part Three:

Edward and Bella Cullen, father and mother of the beautiful bride stood in the night forest bathed in moonlight. "It's a beautiful night, my love," Edward said as he kissed Bella's cheek.

She turns to gaze at him sadly, "It is Edward. But I am sad as I have lost my little girl!" She turns her face away from him.

"Don't be sad beautiful Bella. Our daughter is in love, Jacob adores her. It was meant to be. She will be fine, please don't worry!" Edward takes her hand as they run into the forest to hunt.

Later, they lie entwined in each other's arms, the moonlight reflecting off their perfect marble bodies. " I love you Bella, tonight, tomorrow and for the rest of my existence," Edward whispers against her skin.

" I love you too Edward. Until all the stars fade and the world ends," Bella whispers back.

A shooting star falls from the night sky as if swooning at the sight of the marble creatures below. _Their musical voices carry words of love and sighs on the wind. _

_Forever._

**THE END**


End file.
